


Old friends

by chibidemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Astronomy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Business Man Akaashi, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Highschool AU, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nerd Bokuto Koutarou, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Panic Attacks, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Very Minor, akaashi's like two years older here, blood sugar problems, but not really, caring akaashi keiji, daishou's a dick, didn't happen, like hes really really oblivious, rated for language ha ha, sorta sugar daddy akaashi, student bokuto, this is an old kny fan fic i had but wanted to change into a haikyuu story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: After five years, Bokuto Koutarou gets reunited with his former tutor, now rich CEO Akaashi Keiji.Please give it a try ^^
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, minor tsukiyama - Relationship, very minor sakuatsu
Comments: 50
Kudos: 135





	1. Meeting Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> So yah, I wrote this and published it as my first fan fic months ago, but I just really wanted to make a bokuaka version.  
> In my discord I go by Bokuto and i married an akaashi, which is how this idea started ....

"Akaashi Keiji, the heir of one of the biggest publishing companies is taking over for their father after news of Mr.Akaashi recently becoming ill. Mr.Keiji stated in a conference he is going to be hosting a party to celebrate the new leadership at Fukurodani enterprises."

Bokuto read the news one his phone with wide eyes. He recognized the name 'Akaashi Keiji' from his highschool years. Akaashi had tutored Bokuto when he was a sophomore and Akaashi a senior. 

And five years later he is taking over his fathers company. Bokuto didn't even know Akaashi was even a part of a family like that. Sure Akaashi was always very mature and put together, but Bokuto just thought that was his personality. It didn't matter because they hadn't talked in years. Akaashi probably didn't even remember Bokuto anymore.

They tried to keep in contact, but Akaashi had to move on with his life and go to college and they just stopped talking. Bokuto hadn't heard from him since. 

"Ko-chan? Are you coming? I don't have all day you know."

Bokuto looked up from his phone and saw Oikawa standing in front of him, tapping his foot quickly. 

"Yes, Kawa. I'm coming. And you do have all day, we are in school." Bokuto said, laughing as he stood. 

Bokuto and Oikawa weren't in the same class but had been friends since freshman year of high school. Oikawa was Iwaizumi's boyfriend. Iwaizumi and Bokuto had met during middle school, so when Iwaizumi and his boyfriend finally attended the same high school, it was mere minutes before Oikawa and Bokuto became friends. 

"Ko-chan, looks like you got lucky for once. Just a couple more months and you're out of here. I still have to go to summer school." Oikawa said, pouting. 

"You were the one who wanted to major in outer space stuff. Not me. You brought this on yourself. Besides, enjoy your youth while you're at it. Before you know it you'll be in adulthood. Bokuto said, shoving Oikawa's shoulder as he walks down the hall. 

"First off, it's called astronomy, and second, you're in 'adulthood'?" Oikawa said, making air quotes and laughing. "Just last week you cried over not having any mac and cheese left." 

"Oh shush. I have a job and pay my own student loans. That makes me an adult." Bokuto said pouting. 

Bokuto and Oikawa were seniors in college. Iwaizumi had already graduated and he lived with Oikawa off campus. Their parents had saved enough money for them so they could go to college together and live in their own apartment, unlike Bokuto.

Bokuto had lived with his parents until he graduated high school. Things went downhill. Bokuto's parents were very 'old fashioned.' He had come out to them as gay and they kicked him out, cutting all ties.

It was hard not having a family like everyone else and having to work two jobs just to afford his student loans. But he managed. He always did.

"Yeah, I guess we got lucky about not having to work. Speaking of work, you got anything going on?" Oikawa asked. 

"No, not right now. Nothing important at work." Bokuto shrugged.

"Not too many big events when there are no holidays going on I guess." Oikawa said.

One of Bokuto's jobs was working as a waiter for a local catering company called 'Fly High Catering' but as of late work has been slow and overwhelming, if he's being honest. 

It was almost may and Koutarou would graduate soon. That meant looking for a place to live, which meant more bills to pay and student loans, and probably finding another job if he wanted to pay his bills on time.

"Guess not. I'll probably need to pick up a few more shifts at the gas station downtown." Bokuto said.

"Nohebi? Dude, that place is so sketchy. And the owner is weird. I'm surprised you still work there. Why haven't you quit yet?"

Bokuto shrugged again.

"Money's money. Doesn't matter where it comes from."

"Yes well a perv is still a perv. Doesn't matter how much he pays. I'd be careful Koutarou." Oikawa said. 

"We never work the same shifts so it doesn't matter." Bokuto said thinking about the accidents that happened with the owner. 

"If you have to actually consider it, I will take you to a therapist because I will know you have officially lost your mind." Oikawa said. 

"Don't worry. That disgusting man should know by now I would never do that."

"I just worry Ko-chan. Don't let your guard down near him."

"Alright, alright mom. I won't." Bokuto said laughing, resulting in a shove. 

◇◇◇

"Mr.Akaashi?"

"Just Akaashi is fine. No need to be so formal." Akaashi said, taking off his glasses and looking at his assistant. 

"Akaashi-san." He corrected.  
"The chef that was scheduled to cook for the party had to cancel due to an emergency."

"Is she alright?" Akaashi asked.

"She said not to worry and she apologizes for changing plans last minute. She did however give me a list of other catering companies she would like the recommend." He said, handing Akaashi a list of names.

"If these aren't to your liking I will find more." 

"No thank you Tsukishima-kun. These are good." Akaashi said smiling as Tsukishima excused himself.

It was a decent list. Not much options but not to little either. The 'Fly High Catering' stuck out to Akaashi because of the strange name. He looked at the food and noted that it had a wide variety of food and looked very good. 

Akaashi picked up the phone and called.

"Hello, I wondering if by any chance you were available for catering on Saturday?"


	2. "Bokuto?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the door to the kitchen opened and out stepped...

After class, Oikawa and Bokuto walked to the dining room to get some dinner before he walked him home.

Bokuto was lucky that his roommate dropped out last month so he got the whole dorm to himself. Sure it was kind of lonely, but he didn't have to deal with any mess besides his own, no girls being brought over. 

Once Bokuto arrived at his dorm he dropped his bag and started his homework. He hated all kinds of school work but he had to get ahead for the weekend so he could work extra shifts at the gas station.

He didn't like working there because the owner would sometimes be generous and give him a hefty bonus. Koutarou wasn't an idiot. He knew why. The pervert running the store liked seeing him there. Unfortunately for him, Bokuto had morals and would never stoop that low. But the man did give Bokuto his first job and payed a fair amount, so Bokuto stayed in his company. 

Between doing his homework, stopping briefly to text Iwaizumi, Bokuto got a call. He read the name and saw it was his boss. 

"Hello? Bokuto here."

"Yes, hello Bokuto. It's Yamiji. Are you free this Saturday?" His boss asked.

"Yep! Is there a job?" Bokuto asked excitedly. 

"A big one! I need all the servers available. Its for this party with this new CEO."

Party? Saturday? For some new CEO? That was Akaashi! Bokuto knew the date sounded familiar.

"For the publishing company?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes! The original caterer cancelled and asked us to do it! Amazing isn't it?"

"Of course, but isn't it Saturday? It's Wednesday right? We only have a couple days left. You sure it's enough time?" Bokuto asked. 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I could really use your help setting things up tomorrow and Friday. It will be extra pay."

Bokuto wasn't going to say no anyways but now there was extra pay. There was no way he's backing out now!

"I'll be there. But..are you sure you don't-"

Yamiji sighed.

"Bokuto,

I know you think your ready to work in the kitchen, but you still need a degree. You only have a couple more months anyways and-"

"Exactly. I only have a couple more months. My skills won't change drastically in a couple of month. I know what I'm doing. I can help you!" Bokuto cut him off, his good mood replaced by annoyance. 

"We went over this Bokuto. Not until you graduate can you work in the kitchen. That's the way it is here. Besides, I have other things I need you to do."

It didn't have to be that way. Bokuto just happened to start working for a place that did.

He was studying culinary and knew what any senior taking classes would know, but Yamiji was old and liked things to stay the same and hasn't changed the rule that all chefs who work for him need a degree.

"Just a few more months Bokuto. Besides, I could really use your help with set up and serving. That's all."

Bokuto sighed.

"Alright, I will be there."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Bokuto set his phone down after hanging up and didn't know how to feel. He was glad for the job and the extra pay, which meant not having to work at the gas store, but he was so close to having his degree and was ready to work as a chef, not a waiter.

It was frustrating that out of all the catering companies around, he chose one that will not let him work until he has a degree.

But he wasn't going to complain. It was work and at Akaashi's party, which was cool. He hasn't seen Akaashi in so long that he might not even remember who Bokuto is, but Bokuto would still be proud of Akaashi. So maybe things will work out.

So, like any responsible adult, Bokuto decided to settle his emotions later and he went onto instagram.

◇◇◇

"Thanks for the ride Iwa." Bokuto said, stepping out of the car with his bag.

"What time should we pick you up?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Not sure how long I'll be. It it gets to late I'll just walk." Bokuto said.

"No you won't." Oikawa said, climbing over Iwaizumi's lap so he could stick his head out the window.   
"Not in the dark. We will pick you up. Call me or Iwa-chan."

Bokuto thought Oikawa's protectiveness was funny. 

"Alright, alright. I'll let you know when we're finished. Thanks again for the ride. I'll see you later." Bokuto said walking towards the entrance. He had seen the catering van and assumed Yamiji was here.

"Hi, may I help you?" The receptionist with black hair said.

"Yes, I'm here with the catering team for this weekends event." He answered.

"Oh yes, they are in the kitchen in the party room to your left." She directed. Bokuto thanked her before walking away.

As he made his way down the hall, he passed several men and women in expensive clothes and he could tell they were of high authority. He felt out of place in his faded ripped jeans and large sweater. And his backpack had definitely seen better days.

He tried to ignore those thoughts though, knowing he was only there to help set up and to wait on people at the party. Nothing more.

"Hey Bokuto! I'm pulling the truck around the back and we can start unloading. The tables are already set up but we could start placing chairs too. They're in the back closet!" Yamiji said, pointing across the room to the corner in the back with a large door.  
"It should be unlocked. I'll be right back." Yamiji said, walking out the door to his car.

Bokuto set down his stuff the side and decided to start with the chairs. He was honestly surprised by how quiet it was. He had thought everyone would be running around and getting things ready for Saturday. Was it just him and Yamiji?

Not that it mattered. Bokuto worked best alone. He would mess up and confuse other people. But the workload..... He didn't especially like that part.

"Okay, the car's right outside the door so once your done with the chairs come help me, alright?" Yamiji said, poking his head through the door.

"Okay. But where is everyone else?" Bokuto said while carrying chairs over to the table.

"It's just us today. Nobody else is available 'till friday. So I am glad your free. Oh and eight chairs to a table."

"So, it's just us? There's no other people coming to help set up?"

"Not until tomorrow evening. The party isn't open until seven o'clock on Saturday so there's no need for them yet, but getting the tables set up early will help them out. And the CEO's coming to see if the set up is to his liking.

"So Keiji is coming today?" Bokuto asked, excitement seeping into his tone. He didn't pay attention to how his body language changed when Akaashi was mentioned.

Yamiji laughed.  
"You think your on first name basis with this guy? Super rich CEO being called by his first name by some college student."

Bokuto frowned. Yamiji seemed to pick on him for things like this. It didn't help that Yamiji was in his sixties and Bokuto was one of the younger workers for his business. He liked picking on the new guys. Even if Bokuto had been there for almost two years...

"I knew him back in highschool."

"Huh, your kidding? You knew this guy back in highschool? Was he your babysitter?" Yamiji said laughing.

"He was my tutor." Bokuto said bitterly.  
"We haven't talked since."

"Well no offense kid, but I don't think Mr.Bigshot would uphold his reputation if he still talked to... kids like you." Yamiji said, sobering up.

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bokuto asked not liking where this conversation was heading. Might as well just keep going with all the comments Yamiji

had, to get them out of the way.

"All I'm saying is that you don't really...seem to fit in with the crowd he's in anymore. He is definitely in a much higher class than you."

Curse old people and their brutal honesty. Not only where the honest, they found humor in picking on the younger generation.

Bokuto didn't care much for his comments, it just made him angry that he was being compared to how much Akaashi achieved compared to how little Bokuto had.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen. Enjoy."

Typical Yamiji. He would drop a bomb on Bokuto until he was done embarrassing him then just leave.

He didn't think he was doing anything bad for his age and that's the situation he has been in his whole life but it made him question what he was doing when people like Yamiji would make those sort of comments.

'Whatever.' Bokuto thought as he got back to work... placing ten chairs at fifty tables...all by himself..

◇◇◇

"The opening will be at seven, drinks at seven thirty, an expected speech at eight, then some photos, and then dinner at eight forty five." Tsukishima explained, walking alongside Akaashi who was going to see how the set up was looking.

"Sounds excellent. Everything seems to be coming together quite nicely." Akaashi said.

"Yes the catering team is setting up right now and should be ready to check in." Tsukishima said, stopping by the door to open it for Akaashi who gave a quiet and polite and thank you before stepping in.

He looked around to see all the tables and chairs set up and a few tables completed with the table covering and other decorations.

"I guess they're running a bit behind." Tsukishima said, checking his watch to see the time.

"It's alright. It is only Thursday so I'm glad to see they are planning ahead." Akaashi said, looking around the room.

"They might be in the kitchen." Tsukishima said.

"Oh, shall I go introduce my-"

Akaashi didn't get to finish his sentence when the door to the kitchen opened and out stepped,

"Bokuto?"


	3. Sexiest man of the year

"Bokuto?" Akaashi said when the tall grey haired man walked out of the kitchen holding a stack of table cloths in his arms.

Koutarou stopped short and looked up at the man calling his name, eyes widening in surprise when he recognized him.

"Keiji-san? You...remember me?" Bokuto asked, setting the table cloths down on a table as Akaashi approached him.

"Of course. And please drop the san. How have you been?" Akaashi asked.

"I..I've been alright.." Bokuto said. He had no idea where the sudden wave of anxiety cam from when talking with Akaashi.

Akaashi hadn't changed much. He seemed taller and cut his hair. He also wore glasses now. His suit, hair, posture. It all screamed CEO. He also looked like one of those guys that would be voted 'sexiest man of the year.'

Bokuto noted that his hair was still styled the same as high school.

"Good, I'm glad. So you work for this catering company?"

"Kind of..I'm just a waiter. And.. I guess a table setter now."

Akaashi looked around, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"Are you the only one here?"

"My boss is in the kitchen planning the food. But yeah, I'm the only one setting up the tables." Bokuto said.

"You're the only one setting up tables?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yep." Bokuto nodded.  
"Everyone is busy. My classes end early on Thursday's though so I came in."

"That's a lot of work for one person. Would you like me to call somebody in to help you?" Akaashi asked, a frown on his face.

"It's okay. I work better alone I guess. Besides you.. probably have more important things to do then help me." Koutarou said, oblivious to the way Akaashi's nose scrunched. 

"It really is no trouble. But if you prefer to be alone, then I'll leave you to it." Akaashi nodded.  
"It was good seeing you, Koutarou-kun." Akaashi gave a polite smile before heading to the kitchen.

"Bye...Keiji.."

◇◇◇

It was almost midnight when Bokuto's phone rang. He walked across the room to his back and pulled out his phone to see it was from Iwaizumi.

"Hey, Kou. Just wanted to check in on you."

"Sorry. I'm still setting up the tables." Koutarou said.

"Bokuto, do you know what time it is?"

"No. I haven't had a chance to look. Why, what time is it?" He asked.

"11:46 (23:46) Shouldn't you be done by now?"

"Sorry. I had several tables to set up. I'm almost done. I took a short break because I ran into an old friend."

"And did you eat dinner while you were meeting this friend." Iwaizumi asked accusingly. 

"Haven't had a chance." Bokuto said while finishing up on the last table as he balanced his phone skillfully on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi sighed.  
"Koutarou, we've talked about this before."

"And I'm pretty sure I said I didn't get a chance yet." Bokuto responded, annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Well you need to hurry up and finish so you can eat and when am I coming to get you? It's getting late and I have work tomorrow but Tooru won't let me sleep until I get you."

"It's fine. I'll just catch a ride with Yamiji when I'm done if I need to." Bokuto said.

"Alright. Just shoot me a text when you get back home." Iwaizumi said, sighing in defeat. 

"Will do. I'll talk later." Bokuto said, then hung up and finished what he was doing. A couple minutes later a man walked into the room and looked at Bokuto.

"What are you doing here? We close in ten minutes." The man said to Koutarou. 

"I'm leaving in a minute. Just finishing." He said.

"Well hurry it along so I can lock up for tonight." The man said, a janitor judging by his jumpsuit.

"Yes sir." Bokuto said, placing the last of the decorations on the last table.

Once he finished he grabbed his backpack and went into the kitchen to ask Yamiji for a ride back. It seemed simple...if only Yamiji was here. 

"Yamiji? Are you here?" Bokuto

called out to an empty kitchen. He looked out the back window to see if he was there, but not even the van was there. He must have left.

Pretty unprofessional to leave your employee being to finish the work but that's Yamiji for you. Once he finished with his work, he was outta there.

But since Koutarou had already Iwaizumi he didn't need a ride, it looked like he was walking home. He just had to make sure OIkawa didn't find out. 

As Koutarou walked out the front door, he heard a noise behind him.

"Yes sir, I have the rough draft ready."  
.....

"I didn't think it needed to be sent until tomorrow."  
.....

"By midnight?!?"  
....

"I can be home in five minutes if you just give me a few minutes to leave and I will send it in the second I get home."  
.....

"Thank you sir, I'll be sending it in shortly."

Bokuto couldn't help but listen in on the conversation he heard Akaashi have in the other room. He didn't realize he was just standing there until Akaashi hurried out of the room with an arm full of things and almost ran into him.

"Oh, Koutarou, sorry, I almost didn't see you there. Is everything alright?" Akaashi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just leaving." He said, feeling embarrassed for basically eavesdropping on Keiji.

"Oh, ok. I'll walk you out." Keiji offered.

"Um, sure." Bokuto said, surprised by Akaashi's calm demeanor after such a call. But that was Akaashi. 

"Alright, shall we?" Akaashi said, motioning for Bokuto to walk ahead.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. So...you parked at a meter or in the parking garage?" Akaashi asked. 

"Oh, I don't have a car. I'm walking back to college." Bokuto said, gesturing to the direction he was going. 

"On the other side of town? Koutarou, come on it's almost midnight. You shouldn't walk back by yourself."

Koutarou laughed.  
"You sound like my friends." He said, again oblivious to Akaashi's frown.

"Well, we are just looking out for you." Akaashi said.

"I know. Classic Keiji-chan." Koutarou said, smiling. He missed Akaashi's intake of breath at his laugh. 

"You're right." Akaashi said, smiling softly.  
"I did always drive you home after school didn't I."

Bokuto shrugged.  
"I guess you did..seems like a long time ago though."

"Five years is a long time isn't it...I can't believe it's been that long." Keiji said.

"I know." Came the reply.

Keiji through Koutarou a hesitant yet hopeful look.

"What?" Bokuto asked.

"Let me drive you home." Keiji replied confidently.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well first, I don't want you walking home by yourself, and second... it'll be like old times."

Bokuto was confused. He hadn't talked to Akaashi in five years and not only does Akaashi remember him, but he wants to do things like 'old times'.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me. You have to get home."

"Ha you're right. Like always." Keiji said, checking his watch.

"Well, if you have some time, you could ride with me to my place. I'll take you back once I'm finished. Either way, I'm not letting you leave by yourself."

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Bokuto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no." Akaashi replied.

Bokuto sighed. This was exactly what Keiji was like back in high school. He really didn't change one bit. 

"Fine, I guess I'm going with you."


	4. Soft, gray hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Goodnight Koutarou, I missed you."

"Ready to go?" A man asked, standing by an expensive black car that shined in the street lights.

"You have your own chauffeur?" Bokuto asked.

"Kind of, but we all used to call him Kuroo." Akaashi said.

"That's Kuroo?!" Bokuto said startled.

"It is, we work together now." 

"Bokuto?" Kuroo asked once they got closer to the car.

"Yeah, it's me. Long time no see Kuroo." Koutarou was surprised to see both Akaashi and Kuroo on the same day, with both of them standing tall and professional in their expensive suits.

With Kuroo being Akaashi's best friend, he and Bokuto got to know each other very well during high school.

"Good to see you after so long, Bokuto. Still got crazy hair i see." Kuroo greeted Koutarou.

"Good to see you to." Bokuto replied, opting to ignore the insult.

"Koutarou will be riding home with me, and then I will take him home." Akaashi said, smiling softly. 

"Kou... Nevermind. Sounds good." Kuroo said, opening the door for Koutarou and Keiji to climb in. 

"After you." Akaashi said, gesturing for Bokuto to enter first. 

Once inside, even though Bokuto knew both of them, he felt majorly out of place. The two older men in their expensive suits and completely put together even though it was practically midnight.

Bokuto however was covered in half a day of school and another half of work. He cared but...not that much. Once the car started moving, the dreariness of the day, it being late and him not having eaten dinner, he felt exhausted.

"Are you alright, Koutarou?" Akaashi asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." Bokuto said, trying not to drown in his exhaustion.

"Well, we'll be there in a couple minutes and once I finish I will take you back to your dorm." Akaashi said.

"You're still in college?" Kuroo asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Senior year. I graduate in June." He answered in a tired voice.

"What are you majoring in?" Akaashi asked, looking through the stack of papers he brought with him while Kuroo snickered. 

Bokuto didn't know what was funny. Or why Keiji's cheeks had a slight blush. Or why he seemed nervous. 

"Culinary." Bokuto answered. 

"How lucky for you to work for a catering company." Akaashi said. 

Bokuto shrugged.   
"I'm only a waiter until I get my degree. Yamiji won't even let me near the kitchen until then."

"Really? Why?" Keiji asked while Kuroo raised his eyebrows. 

"He's old school I guess. Or old enough to feel like I need a degree to know what I'm doing. I guess a piece of paper is more important than experience to him. I probably won't be staying there to much longer anyways."

"I'm sure you'll find something if that doesn't work out. And if not..you could always work for me." Akaashi said blushing, with Kuroo laughing loudly. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi a confused look.  
"I don't think someone who's getting a degree in culinary could work for a company like yours." He said.

"I could always find something that would suit you. Just let me know." Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto felt...funny. Not really car sickness our anything, but more like...butterflies in his stomach when he saw Akaashi's smile. It was..strange. And definitely not okay.

"Yeah...thanks.." Koutarou said, turning his gaze away.

"You can drop us off at the front." Akaashi said, which led Bokuto to assume they were at his building.

They pulled up the front and exited the car.

"You can go home. I'll take care of getting Bokuto back to his dorm." AKaashi said to Kuroo. 

"You sure? I can take him back now."

"His college is on the other side of town, so don't worry about it. Besides, I'm the one who offered."

"Got it boss." Kuroo said smiling.   
"Take care Bokuto."

"See ya, Kuroo." Bokuto waved as Kuroo pulled away. He then followed Akaashi into his building. Which was a really big, high class building that had security everywhere and made Bokuto more than a little anxious. Again, feeling out of place.

"Good evening, Mr. Akaashi."

One of the guards said while opening the elevator and pressing the right floor.

"Good evening, Tanaka-kun."

"Have a nice night."

"You too."

The doors closed and Bokuto watched Akaashi's demeanor change from calm to anxious as he checked his watch.

"What time is it?" Bokuto asked.

"11:56. I gotta have this draft emailed in four minutes." He said, then the doors to Akaashi's apartment opened and before Koutarou could say another word, Keiji stepped out and hurried in. 

Koutarou stoped and correct himself.

It wasn't an apartment, it was a complete penthouse. The elevator opened into his penthouse. His big, expensive penthouse.

Bokuto shouldn't have expected any less from the CEO but it was still surprising to see.

"The living room's right over there. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back as quickly as possible." Akaashi said before going into another room Koutarou assumed was his office 

He didn't need to be told twice where he could find something comfortable.

Bokuto took his shoes off at the entrance and walked over to the living room and sat down on the large leather couch that pointed towards a glass fireplace, while besides the couch from the ceiling to floor, was a glass window with an amazing view of the whole city.

Akaashi wasn't just 'the guy who tutored Bokuto in high school'. He was now 'Akaashi Keiji, super rich CEO of a publishing company.'

"Bokuto couldn't believe he was sitting in the CEO's penthouse. And that he actually knew him. It was all so crazy and happened so fast.

One minute he was setting up tables, the next he was sitting in his former friends very comfortable leather couch.

Bokuto knew Akaashi was only going to be a few minutes and even though his mind was telling him no, but his body told him that he should lay down and rest. And he did.

He was actually surprised he lasted this long. Especially after school, work and not eating dinner, which was bad for him since he had some 'blood sugar' issue or something.

At least that's what he's been told, but he's never passed out or anything so he didn't really care. He could skip a meal here or there and the only bad thing that would happen is the scolding from Iwaizumi or Oikawa.

Speaking of them, Koutarou had to text Iwaizumi when he got back, whenever that was. 

Bokuto looked above the fireplace to see a massive clock and looked at the time. It was now 12:07 and Akaashi was still in his office. He probably got caught up in work so Koutarou assumed they wouldn't be leaving for a while. He decided to rest his eyes while he waited, thinking it shouldn't be that long.

◇◇◇

"Yes sir, sorry for the last minute deadline. I will try and be more efficient. Goodnight sir."

Akaashi hung up the phone and let out a tired sigh. He was completely new at this whole CEO thing and even though he was getting the hang of it, it was still exhausting.

He sat back in his chairs and closed his eyes. Today was to busy for him and he was glad it was over.

Once his couple minutes of rest where up, he organized his desk quickly so he wouldn't have to in the morning, then walked out.

He walked towards his bedroom when he saw shoes by the entrance and remembered Bokuto was here. He had forgotten and quickly hurried to the living room.

When he got there, he didn't see anybody.

"Koutarou? Are you here?" Akaashi called out, looking for the younger man. Akaashi caught a glimpse of the clock and realised it was 12:28 and he didn't think he would be on the phone that long.

He sighed and turned around to go check another room when he caught a glimpse of Bokuto on the couch. Curled up...and asleep. 

Keiji couldn't help but melt at the site of Bokuto. The spiked dray hair. The pale skin, plush pink lips. He really hadn't changed much since high school and Akaashi hadn't realised how much he had missed him. Koutarou was perfect. 

Keiji walked over quitely and draped a blanket over Bokuto. There was no point waking him now, so Akaashi let him sleep and decided to wake him in the morning. 

"Goodnight, Koutarou." Akaashi said, running a hand through Bokuto's soft,gray hair.  
"I've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry im late posting this   
> Schools killing me TWT  
> Anyways, Kuroo would be best wing man, prove me wrong :((  
> Also, there is a lot of mistakes and im sorry about that 😅


	5. Blood Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This man was making Koutarou a mess... and the problem was...he was actually enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am not the biggest Kenma simp, I'll admit it. But he looked VERY good new episode ✨w✨
> 
> https://youtu.be/n7j4QH4U4eQ  
> Hikariare (moonlight version) except its raining

Bokuto woke up freezing. He knew that he kept his dorm cool, but it was never this cold in the morning. It wasn't until he rolled over that he noticed he wasn't in his dorm, so where was he?  
  


He quickly shot up and looked around before remembering where he was. He was at Akaashis.

Bokuto rubbed his eyes to wake up so he could be ready for when Keiji decided to take him home, but then he turned and faced the window and realised it was morning.

"What happened?" He asked himself in a quiet voice.

Koutarou bent down and opened his backpack to get his phone. It was 5:54 and his alarm was about to go off. He then saw several notifications. Most of them from Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The others were from his school telling him that classes were cancelled due to the heavy storms they're supposed to get today. He then checked the many texts and saw several missed calls from Iwa and Oikawa.

**_From:_ _Iwa-bud_ **

**_To: Owl Boi_ **

_Did Yamiji give you a ride?_

**_From_ _:_ _Oi-chan_ **

_**To: Owl Boi** _

_It's midnight Kou!_

**_Fro_ _m:_ _Iwa-bud_ **

**_To: Owl Boi_ **

_Did you eat dinner? You'll get sick if you don't._

**_From_ _:_ _Oi-chan_ **

_**To: Owl Boi** _

_Are you back yet?!?_

**_Fro_ _m:_ _Iwa-bud_ **

**_To: Owl Boi_ **

_Why aren't you replying?_

**_From_ _:_ _Oi-chan_ **

_**To: Owl Boi** _

_Did something happen?_

**_Fro_ _m:_ _Iwa-bud_ **

**_To: Owl Boi_ **

_Koutarou did you walk home?!_

**_From_ _:_ _Oi-chan_ **

_**To: Owl Boi** _

_ANSWER KOUTAROU!!!!!_

**_Fro_ _m:_ _Iwa-bud_ **

**_To: Owl Boi_ **

_Did your phone die?_

Bokuto stopped reading there, assuming the rest was pretty much the same thing from both of them. He couldn't help but think how he would have responded to the last text if his phone was dead. But Iwaizumi was not always the brightest. 

He checked his phone and saw that it was dying. He hadn't charged it much before he left and now it was at 7% He quickly texted both of them and told them he stayed at a friends in case his phone died.

Bokuto sat back against the couch and let himself wake up more. Even though he slept pretty well, he still felt tired. The elevator dinged and opened.

Bokuto looked over and saw Akaashi walking out in gym clothes that left little to the imagination and was covered in sweat.

Koutarou's stomach was having a party again.

"Morning, Koutarou." He said, walking into the room.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't realize." Koutarou said, blushing and standing up.

"It's alright. I didn't expect to be that long and once I came to get you, you were asleep, so I didn't want to bother you. I hope that was alright?" Akaashi said, raising one fine eyebrow in a look Koutarou couldn't decipher.

"It's fine. I think..I should go. Your probably really busy and don't need me in the way." 

Bokuto missed the look of disappointment on Keiji's face as he grabbed his backpack.

He was walking towards the elevator when he suddenly felt light headed and fell forward.

"Woah!" Akaashi said, rushing forward to catch Bokuto in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi's arm and started breath heavily. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was swimming. Akaashi picked Bokuto up bridal style and carrying him to the couch. Akaashi set him down and knelt in front of him, his face saying he was worried the whole time.

"Are you sick?" Keiji asked, placing a hand on Bokuto's cheek and then on his forehead.

"You're not warm, so that's a good thing."

"I'm not sick." Bokuto said, closing his eyes and leaning into the warm hand on his head subconsciously.

"Is it your blood sugar?"

"What?" Bokuto asked, alarmed.  
"How do you know about-" He started, only to get cut off by Akaashi, 

"I remember in high school, the nurse always had to come make sure you were eating." he said, moving his hand to cup cheek.  
"Is it low now?"

Bokuto shrugged.  
"I don't know. Haven't really payed attention to it."

Akaashi sighed.  
"When's the last time you ate anything?"

Bokuto didn't want Akaashi to be disappointed in him, but he wasn't going to lie because Akaashi seemed genuinely concerned about him. He also had the sneaking suspicion that his blood sugar was the cause.

"Yesterday at lunch." He didn't look at Keiji because he didn't want to see his face.

Akaashi gently let go of Bokuto's face and walked away. Bokuto tried not to feel disappointed when the warm presence was gone. He assumed Akaashi was angry and was going to tell him to leave. Akaashi didn't have time to worry about him.

However, that wasn't the case as Akaashi came back from the kitchen and held out a banana for Bokuto to take.

"Here. Until I make a proper breakfast."

"Y-You don't have to-"

"Koutarou, just take it." Bokuto didn't protest with the look Akaashi gave him.

His face was serious but concerned.

"Thanks..." Bokuto said, taking back the banana.

Akaashi walked back into the kitchen and said,  
"Are eggs okay for breakfast?"

"Anything is good." He answered, taking a bite out of the banana he was given. It was like back in high school.

The nurse would make sure Bokuto had a banana or crackers since they had sugar, with him through out the day as a snack. He remembered why when he took a bite out of the banana. The effects where instantaneous. He felt better and less light headed. These days he would occasionally skip lunch more often than not, that was why he was so skinny, but he usually didn't skip big meals. Yesterday was the first time he'd gone that long without eating.

"Here." 

Akaashi had come back out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and took the banana peel away to throw out.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute. You need some help?" Akaashi offered to help Bokuto to the table.

"I think I am okay. Thanks." Bokuto said, carefully standing up and following Akaashi. 

He held onto anything nearby as he walked though, just in case. And when he didn't have anything to hold onto Keiji watched him closely. When they got to the dining room, Keiji pulled out a chair for Koutarou to sit in, and then pushed him in, making Koutarou blush. Once Akaashi made sure he was alright he went behind the counter to the kitchen.

"Does this happen often?" Akaashi asked.

"No. I just didn't get a chance to eat yesterday."

"You should've at least eaten something small Koutarou."

Bokuto laughed.  
"You saw that I wasn't finished until closing. I didn't really get much of a choice either. I was just going to eat when I got back home." He said, shrugging.

"You could have said something. I would have made sure you ate."

"I didn't think I would end up falling asleep on your coach." He replied.

"Still, Koutarou, ou should always carry something with you in case of times like that." Akaashi said, frowning. 

"Alright old man. I'll get something to carry next time I go shopping okay?"

"And when will that be?" Akaashi asked, as he set a plate of food in front of Bokuto, along with one for himself as he sat down.

"The next time I get paid. Whenever my boss decides that is." Bokuto said, taking a bite of his food. 

"Will he be paying you after the party on Saturday?"

Bokuto shrugged again.  
"Depends. Sometimes it will take a couple of weeks before he gets around to it."

"That doesn't sound right, Koutarou."

"I don't have as much priority to get paid since I'm younger or something. Also, why do you keep saying my name?" Bokuto asked.

It was Keiji's turn to shrug.

"It's a nice name. I like." He smiled, forcing Bokuto to turn away so Akaashi doesn't notice his face, which had turned pumpkin red in record breaking time. It was such a simple line...yet it made Koutarou's heart race.

"Well, if you ever decide to leave and you need a job, you could always come work for me." 

"I thought we went over this, Keiji. I'm not exactly the kind of person you'd hire for a company. I'm getting a degree in culinary."

"Then maybe you could be my personal chef." Akaashi said, picking at his food. (And was he blushing?)

"You're not serious." Bokuto said, taking a bit of his eggs that proved his point wrong. They weren't bad, persay....but they weren't good either.

"I think I made my point." Akaashi smiled softly.  
"I haven't done a lot of cooking in my day as you can tell."

"It's alright. I guess I can't complain since you're helping me."

"It's no problem really. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Akaashi said, taking his plate to the sink.

"Thanks, by the way. I'm sorry for putting you out." Bokuto said, finishing up his own food.

"It's no problem. I'm glad we got a chance to catch up after so long."

"I guess. I also got the chance to find out my former tutor is now a CEO of a big company." Bokuto smirked.

"Yeah." Akaashi chuckled.  
"I guess I am."

"So, uh...What's it like?" Bokuto asked.

"It's alright. Kind of unexpected." Koutarou stood and pushed his chair in, then walked over to the counter and leaned against it, listening to Keiji.

"How so?"

"Well..." Akaashi said,scratching the back of his neck.  
"My father kind of sprung it on me last minute. I didn't even know he was sick. We never really had the best relationship."

"Oh." Bokuto said, unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah. I just didn't think I'd be this high in the company so fast. I'm not even 25 yet. But I didn't want to let my father down. I'm just afraid that I will end up doing it."

"I highly doubt that." Bokuto said, face completely straight.  
"You've been successful in everything you've done, you'll be successful in this too."

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and smiled, his cheeks dusting red.

"Thanks, Koutarou. That means a lot coming from you." Bokuto was taken aback by what Akaashi said.

He was just being honest and he had probably said it multiple times but..it still made his heart flutter.  
"Y-Yeah. No problem."

"I um..I guess I should go get showered so I can bring you home like I promised. You know, before the storm comes."

"Yeah. I'll...wait right here." Bokuto said, and Akaashi walked into the bathroom as Bokuto wandered back into the living room.

He checked his phone and saw it was dead. He figured he would have to stop by Iwaizumi and Oikawa's place and explain in person so they wouldn't freak out. He leaned against the couch and closed his eyes.

The amount of emotions he had felt since he laid eyes on Akaashi yesterday had left him both mentally, and physically exhausted. He had not only never felt so much at once..but that was the first time he had felt them.

This man was making Koutarou a mess... and the problem was...he was actually enjoying it.


	6. Does Mr.Mystery have a name?

"So, does Kuroo drive you everywhere?" Bokuto asked as they stood on the curb outside Akaashi's apartment.

"Yeah. Yesterday I was going to drive you home myself, but things didn't really work out."

"Is he just your chauffeur?"

"Well, he's also my bodyguard, since I need one now." Keiji said.

"Really?" Koutarou asked.

"I guess when you're in charge of a multi-million dollar company, you need to take precautions." Akaashi said, waving Kuroo as he pulled up on the curve.

"That's nice that things worked out for you to." Bokuto said.

"Yeah, it is." Akaashi said smiling, opening the door for Bokuto before he climbed in after.

"Good morning." Kuroo said, perking an eyebrow as he looked at them through the mirror. For some reason Akaashi's face turned red, but Bokuto missed it.  
"So where are we headed?" Kuroo asked.

"Um, back to me college..Er, um, well, actually can you drop me off a somewhere before we go there. I need to stop by my friends."

◇◇◇

"Is there anything else I should bring?" Oikawa asked as he carried his bag down the stairs.

"Believe me, if you forget anything it will probably already be there so don't worry." Iwaizumi said, waiting for Oikawa, as he had finished packing already.

There was a knock at the front door and Oikawa came down the stairs saying,  
"I've got it."

"Who is it?" Iwaizumi asked from the living room.

Oikawa looked through the peephole and saw their familiar owl friend.

"It's Kou-chan" He shouted, then opened the door for him.

Koutarou didn't even get the chance to do or say anything before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Oikawa was small muscle wise, but very strong.

"Where the hell where you?!? We tried calling and texting but you didn't answer until this morning!" He shouted then Iwaizumi came into the room.

"Sorry. Plans changed. An old friend of mine let me stay at his place." Bokuto said, turning around and gesturing to the car he just got out of. He then waved goodbye so Kuroo and Akaashi knew they could leave, which is exactly what they did.

"That's your friend? In the expensive shiny car?" Oikawa asked.

"Yeah, I knew him back in high school." Bokuto said, stepping inside and taking off his coat.

"Well does Mr.Mystery have a name?" Iwaizumi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, his name is Akaashi, if you insist on knowing."

"Is he rich?" Oikawa asked, earning a shove from Iwaizumi.

"I guess you could say that. It doesn't matter though. It was only for one night." Bokuto said, using one of their chargers to plug his phone in.

"Why'd you go home with him anyways? What happened with Yamiji?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I didn't realize he left."

"He left you there alone?" Oikawa asked.

"Yep."

"Koutarou, this isn't the first time he's done this to you." Iwaizumi said.  
"He shouldn't leave until his employees have finished.

"It's not like I can change what happened so just drop it." Bokuto said with a shrug.

"But something could've happened and he'd be held responsible if it did." Iwaizumi said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, like I said, I can't change it." Bokuto said, not feeling like arguing.

"Sorry, Kou-chan." Oikawa said, leaning onto him.  
"We're just looking out for you."

"I know. But you don't need to worry."

"Okay. We'll try not to worry too much okay? Now, are you staying here to wait out the storm?" Iwaizumi asked, walking back into the living room with three sodas.

"I probably have to go back to help before my shift at Daishou's."

"You said you weren't working there this weekend." Oikawa said.

"I also said I need to pull some extra shifts. I don't know how much Yamiji is paying me or when he will, so I'll be at Daishou's"

Neither Iwaizumi nor Oikawa liked that Bokuto worked there. Daishou was a perverted older man who tried to hit on Bokuto every time he worked. Bokuto only stayed because Daishou payed well because he liked him.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, you probably won't be going anywhere. You saw the college closed right? The storms supposed to be nasty. Which means, no Daishou. Sorry bud." Iwaizumi said, voice full of sarcasm.

"Will it be over by tomorrow?" Bokuto asked.

"Should. It's supposed to only be bad for a few hours. Might knock out the power at some places but it'll be fine tomorrow." Oikawa said.

"Are you staying with us?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"We have some things set up in case the power goes out, like games and candles and other fun stuff." 

"I guess. I'd just be in my dorm anyways." Bokuto said.  
"But don't you have work?" He asked Iwaizumi as he was handed a soda.

"I called out because of the storm and Oikawa and I are going home for the weekend."

"I didn't know that. When are you leaving?" Bokuto asked, opening his soda.

"Last minute plans. Small family reunion I guess. We leave tomorrow morning and will be back Sunday." Oikawa said.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we have gone home. Everyone wants to see us." Iwaizumi said.

"Once I graduate we're thinking about moving back to our hometown." Oikawa said.

Bokuto felt a sense of loneliness wash over him as he said that. He didn't realize they were the only people he ever hung out with or cared about. They were his family. And now they might leave.

"We'll come back and visit you all the time!" Oikawa said, which Bokuto assumed was because he saw the way he reacted. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He said, taking a drink from his soda.

"Well you mean a lot to us." Iwaizumi said, taking a seat on the other side of Bokuto.  
"And we're not just gonna leave you."

"Yeah, and maybe you can come with us! You could get a job there and meet our family and we could see each other all the time!" Oikawa said, making his own fantasy plans for the future.

"Maybe." Iwaizumi laughed.  
"And besides, we haven't made any final plans yet and you still have another year of school." He said to Oikawa.

"I know, I know, plans could change. But I like where we grew up! And I still want to work in the bakery run by the Kageyama's!"

"You're still onto that?" Bokuto teased, almost done with his soda.

"Yes! And you know that!" He said.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, we're not just gonna up and disappear, Koutarou. You're our family and we won't just leave you alone." Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, we mean it." Oikawa said.

Bokuto tried to hide his smile, but it was hard. His friends really cared and looked out for him. They where the closest thing he had to a family.

"Thanks." He said.

"Of cours-" Oikawa was cut off as the lights went out followed by a loud clap of thunder from outside.

"Well.." Iwaizumi said,  
"At least I made lunch before the power went out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some good ol' family interaction   
> Also, be prepared for the next few chaptersss......ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
> Evil plans ahead....


	7. Sure

The storm was bad, but not terrible. They lost power and it didn't come back until morning the next day and there was mud, water and debris everywhere.

"The roads are clear but everything else still needs to be cleaned." Iwaizumi said, looking outside.

"Are we able to leave?" Oikawa asked.

"Looks like it. Do you have everything?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yep." Oikawa said, holding up his duffel bags of clothes for the weekend.

"You wanna just pick up breakfast on the way?" Iwaizumi asked again, checking his watch for the time.

"Sure. What about Kou-chan?"

"What about him?"

"He is still asleep. I don't want to wake him."

"Is he? He's usually up by now."

"The past couple of days probably wore him out."

"Should we wake him before we leave?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No way. Let him sleep in. We'll leave him a note on the door when we leave." Oikawa said, grabbing some paper to write down what they wanted Tomioka to do.

"I will leave it on the counter." He said, and when he finished he came back and grabbed his bag.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

◇◇◇

Bokuto groaned when he rolled over and opened his eyes. It was late in the morning-or closer to afternoon-when he woke up.

He hadn't slept that long in a while. It wasn't to surprising when the night before he slept at Akaashi's and only got a couple of hours and then spent all day with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It was exhausting.

Bokuto looked over at the clock on the nightstand of the guest room and it read '11:02'

Thank kami it was Saturday and he didn't have school or work until later. Or at least that's what he thought until he checked his phone.

He had several messages from Yamiji that Bokuto chose to ignore and just call him instead.

"Bokuto! I've been messaging you for hours!" He shouted upon answering.

"Sorry, I was asleep." He answered groggily, regretting calling Yamiji and hearing his voice so early in the morning.

"Well I need you down here asap! You were supposed to set up more tables and chairs."

"I thought all the tables they needed where already up?"

"I left a note in the kitchen that said we needed more." Yamiji said.

Bokuto wanted to tell him that he was there until midnight the other day and didn't even know about the note, which he should have told Bokuto about in person. But he didn't because he still needed to get paid.

He sighed,  
"I'll be there after I shower and-"

"You don't have time for that! Get down here right now!"

"Okay. I'll be there soon..." Bokuto said and hung up before Yamiji could complain more.

He got out of bed and quickly made it before grabbing his phone and heading down the narrow hallway in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's place.

He assumed they had already left and he was alone in the apartment. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out. He saw a note from Oikawa that said,  
'See you when we get back! Good luck today!  
P.S. If you don't lock the door, your face will get a new makeover xp'

Bokuto knew it was from Oikaqa because only he would threaten him about locking doors. Why wouldn't he lock the door? Bokuto walked over to the pantry and grabbed something he could put in his bag and an apple before leaving. He didn't have the time to make himself tea since he didn't want to be any later otherwise he would get an earful from Yamiji.

Once he left, he locked the door and ran down the street that was covered in water and debris. The roads were clear, but that would only help him if he had a car. The sidewalks were covered and made it difficult to get there without getting mud on his shoes.

By the time he arrived, he had a good amount of mud and dirty water on his shoes and pants. He hadn't had a chance to shower since Thursday.

'Maybe I can shower before tonight' He thought to himself as he wiped off his shoes on the doormat.

Bokuto saw how everyone look at him with disgust as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you an employee?" A man asked, stopping Koutarou from walking any further.

"I'm a waiter for the catering company." He answered.

"Employees enter from the back door, not the front. I will be contacting your boss about this and-"

"Bokuto! What are you doing?"

Koutarou looked past the taller man and saw Yamiji at the entrance to the hall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that-" Bokuto tried to say so he could leave, but he was approached by Yamiji instead.

"There isn't time for horsing around when you're already late and have a job to do." Yamiji said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was addressing to him that employees do not enter from the front door." The man said.

"Sorry. You'd think he knew this by now. He's not the brightest of workers. Now get going." Yamiji said to the man first, then to Bokuto. Bokuto was tempted to stand up for his pride and say he was plenty smart, but held his tongue.

He had just woken up and was already feeling overwhelmed. It was going to be one long day.

◇◇◇

"-this by now. He's not the brightest of workers." Kuroo heard someone say and peaked his head out the into the hall to see what the commotion was about.

He didn't really see much, but he caught a glimpse of a tall man with spiky dark hair, running into the banquet hall with his head down and hands holding tightly onto his backpack straps.

"I apologize for his behavior. I don't plan on keeping Bokuto for that much longer; He's too much of a discipline case. College students.." Kuroo overheard the older man say and the younger but taller man replied,

"I see. Let me know if he is causing you anymore trouble and I will see if there's someone I can get to help."

"Thank you."

'So that was Bokuto.' Kuroo thought to himself and decided from there on out he would keep an eye on Bokuto tonight along with Akaashi. He hadn't seen Bokuto in years and didn't talk to him that much, but he had a feeling Bokuto cared about Akaashi on a level deeper than friendship and Kuroo was almost 100% sure Akaashi cared for him more than a normal friend.

And if the feeling was mutual, that meant Akaashi would be upset if he found out something happened to Bokuto, so he decided it would be helping out his friend and his former friend, who was said friends love interest.

"Is everything alright Kuroo?" Akaashi asked from where he sat at a desk and was filing out paperwork.

"No, sir. Just overheard someone." He replied.

"Well, I'll be here until I have to make an appearance for tonight, so feel free to check in on what's happening."

"Will do." Kuroo said.

"Atsumu will be here shortly. You don't have to be here for that."

"Understood, but I'll wait outside until he gets here."

"That's fine."

Akaashi told Kuroo numerous times that he didn't have to be so formal, but Kuroo knew that even though Akaashi and him joked around in high school all the time, that now he had to take his job seriously, even if Akaashi was a friend.

◇◇◇

Maybe there'd be other people there to help out for such a big even that was going to take place in a dew days. One would think at least.

But to Koutarou's dismay, he was stuck here setting up more tables and chairs by himself, while the rest of the employees were in the kitchen helping with food that wasn't even close to being needed.

There were several more tables and chairs to be set up, along with the decorations and he had to do it all by himself.

It was lunchtime when Bokuto heard the others in the kitchen head out, while he was told he needed to stay and finish setting up before he took any breaks and should've been done on Thursday.

Thursday when his boss didn't say anything about leaving and Thursday when if he kept going he would have been locked in the building.

At least he had gotten a break yesterday, but with the power being out and not being able to cook, shower, or do either that morning because it was late, Bokuto was feeling exhausted.

"Wow! It's looking great in here! I like the decorations ya picked out!"

Bokuto looked up and saw Akaashi, Kuroo and a some guy with obviously dyed blond hair and another man with a mask on and dark curly hair.

"It's coming along nicely. I'm very excited for tonight." Keiji said.

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, ya get to take over as a CEO so early into the company. Most people could only dream of that." The blond said.

"I know, Atsumu, it's a little hard to accept when even though I've always wanted this job and being told I'm only here because of my father is a bit of a reason to not be as excited as I am." Akaashi said, and Bokuto felt sympathetic for him.

Koutarou remembered Akaashi telling him about what he was studying and going to college for and how excited he was to take over for his father. And now that he's finally here, everyone is telling him it's because he's the CEO's son that he got the job so quickly and it was probably weighing on Akaashi.

As upsetting as it was to hear, it did inspire Koutarou to do everything he could to make sure everything was perfect for Keiji's big night.

"Oh, but you remember Koutarou from high school?" Akaashi asked suddenly, startling Bokuto as the four walked over to him.

"Really, Kou?! Wow! How have ya been?" Atsumu said.  
"Ya haven't changed it bit!"

"I've been good." He answered finished up the decorations on the table they were all standing near.

"That's good to hear. Wow. I can't believe yer actually working for the company that's working for this event. Where are the rest of the workers anyways?" Atsumu asked, looking around the empty room.

"Lunch break." Bokuto said.

"What about you?" Akaashi asked genuinely.

"I haven't finished yet." Bokuto said hesitantly, because he knew Akaashi would probably fuss over that.

"You should eat, Koutarou. You can finish after."

"I think I'll be fired if I do that." Bokuto meant it in as humorous way, but not one of the four seemed to find it funny.

"Koutarou, that's not okay. You need to take care of yourself too while you work."

Bokuto scoffed, again humorously,  
"I'll take a break when I'm finished."

"How many more do you have left?" Kuroo asked.

"Not sure. I still have to bring out more tables."

"Why don't you wait for your co-workers to get back?"

"I'm the one setting up. They're all working in the kitchen." Koutarou said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice as he said it.  
"I'll take a break when I'm done."

"Or-" Akaashi said, taking the last decoration out of Bokuto's hand, their fingers brushing against each other for longer than necessary, bringing a blush to Bokuto's face.

"Hey-"

"You could come with us and get lunch."

Akaashi's face..it was... Bokuto didn't even know. He couldn't describe the look it made Bokuto's heart do flips in his chest.

"Yah! That would be so fun! Something relaxing before the night!" Atsumu said.

"What do you say, Koutarou?" Keiji asked.

He looked between the four, very tall people before he answered,  
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is tiny sakuatsu crumps


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao nobody told me i spelled lunch wrong when I first posted this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late sorry  
> Anyways, enjoy Bokuto being a mess of anxieties :))

A casual place for Keiji, Kuroo, and Atsumu was a place where Bokuto felt completely out of place.

While Akaashi, Kuroo, and the other man, introduced as Sakusa who was Atsumu's personal assistant, wore suits and Atsumu wore a expensive looking pair of dress pants and shirt, Bokuto was in faded ripped jeans and an oversized sweater and he didn't shower in a few days. It didn't help that he was the only one dressed that way in the whole restaurant. He wasn't usually a self conscious person, as he usually didn't care what other people think, but he didn't feel comfortable.

He kept quiet through out. Bokuto didn't want to fuss over such things when Akaashi was treating him to lunch.

"Welcome back, Mr.Akaashi. Table for four?"

Koutarou had a feeling that would happen.

"Five please." Keiji corrected politely.

"Oh, my apologies." He said, then led them to their table, a more private one in the back.  
"Your waiter will be here shortly." He said when they sat down and handed them their menus.

Bokuto didn't say anything at first, but he knew the guy probably thought he was just an assistant or something. Not at all someone who belongs in this kind of place.

"Sorry about that, Koutarou. He has never seen me with you before." Akaashi said with a gentle look in his eyes.

Bokuto wanted to say what was on his mind, but when he looked at Akaashi's eyes all his thoughts became cloudy and he forgot what he wanted to say.

"I-its fine." Was all he could manage,

"Well, feel free to order whatever you want. It's on me." Akaashi said, laughing loudly.

"Thank you." Bokuto scanned the menu to see what they had and noticed he was learning how to cook some of the items in school. All very fancy and expensive items where a school made cheap version.

"What would you like to drink, Koutarou?" Akaashi asked and he saw the waiter he didn't even know had approached the table, which made him feel even more nervous for not noticing something he's usually hyper aware of.

"I'll just have some tea." He said.

"What kind would that be?" The waiter asked.  
"We have black, green, chamomile, chai, earl gray-"

"I'll just have black please." Bokuto said before the waiter could name them all.

Once the waiter got back with their drinks and left, Atsumu turned to Bokuto before he could go back to reading the menu.

"So yer still in college?" He asked.

"Yeah. My last year." He answered.

"Oh, so yer graduating in like a month! How exciting." He said.  
"What do you plan on doing when ya leave?"

Bokuto shrugged, feeling really on the spot to answer a bunch of questions to people who were only a couple years older than him and already were set for life.  
"I'm taking culinary classes now. I was planning on being a chef."

"Really? That's so cool! I never knew ya had a passion for cooking." Atsumu said.  
"I always thought ya'd join the military or something."

'Couldn't even if I wanted to.' Bokuto thought to himself, thinking about how they wouldn't let him in for his blood sugar issue or something. But it wasn't what he wanted to do anyways.

"Is there somewhere you want to work?" Kuroo asked.

"Well, I thought that I could get some experience where I work now, but that didn't really happen so I'm still unsure."

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking." Akaashi said.

"I just.." Bokuto stopped himself before he could say anything bad about the place that was about to serve food to all of Akaashi's guests tonight.

"Uh...We don't get as many jobs as we expect most of the time." He answered instead.

"Really? How come?" Keiji asked.

"Well, I think we do but since I'm just a waiter they don't need me most of the time. I try to save up whatever I make though. It's not much so I'll probably be looking for a new job since I'll be moving out of the dorms soon."

"Does your boss not have you work that much?" Kuroo asked. They all seemed really interested in Bokuto's life (minus Sakusa, who was staring angrily at the menu), which confused the younger, considering his life didn't really mean much in their important ones.

"I mean...I've mentioned leaving before to find someone else, but Yamiji always ends up telling me he'll find me more work. He still won't even let me help out with cooking though." Bokuto shrugged, repeating the script he had memorized when someone asked him about his future plans. However, he didn't get the usual 'Everything will work out how it's supposed to' response he usually got. Instead he got:

"Koutarou, that's not okay. Your boss is keeping you employed and away from other jobs so he can use you whenever you want." Akaashi said, with concern in his voice.

Bokuto couldn't help but get a weird feeling in his stomach when Keiji implied that Yamiji was 'using him.'

"Yeah, ya should really quit as soon as ya can." Atsumu agreed.

"I mean, I just want to be able to save enough money to move out soon.."

"Koutarou, after tonight, I will see if I can find you another job so you can leave." Akaashi said, and immediately Bokuto felt sick.

"No way, You don't need to do that. I-I have another job."

"Really? Where?" Atsumu asked.

"The gas station near the skate park." He answered, but was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the questions. He wondered if this was what having relatives felt like.

"That place is so disgusting and sketchy." Sakusa chipped in, scowling even more. 

Atsumu's small chuckles could be heard.

"I really could find you a job if you wanted." Akaashi persisted.

As much as Bokuto thought this small lunch would be nice to connect with the people he knew in high school, he was starting to feel out of place and overwhelmed.

"I...Thank you...for the offer but I really should be going now." Bokuto said, excusing himself before the waiter could even bring their drinks.

All of the sudden every little sound that was made as he walked out of the restaurant was beginning to make his head hurt and skin crawl. He needed to get out faster.

Once he made it to the door it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and that feeling that he couldn't get to leave in his stomach left.

Bokuto took a second and leaned against the wall right beside the door so he could psych himself up and go back to work.

It was much quieter outside. Even for such a high-class fancy place, the amount of people and chatter just got to much on top of all the questions and offers Bokuto was getting at the table.

It was quiet until a very expensive car pulled up front and parked in front of the door.

A familiar looking man with red hair spiked stepped out. He walked towards the doors and tossed his keys to Bokuto who caught them before they hit the ground.

"Take care of it. I expect it to be right here in five minutes before I am ready to leave."

Bokuto was beyond confused at this point. That was until he heard someone say,  
"He's not vallet, Tenji."

Bokuto looked passed this 'Tenji' person and saw Akaashi standing by the door, and that funny feeling in his stomach came back.

"I guess I should have known, Akaashi." Tenji said with a bite in his voice.  
"The valet usually wear at least decent clothes and don't look like a homeless person."

"You know Tenji, as a business person with such a high status as yours, you should be careful about what you say. Especially out in the open. The media love to gossip." Akaashi said.

Tenji made a huffing sound but didn't respond.

"And he's not a homeless person." Akaashi said, stepping over to Bokuto and holding out his hands for the keys, which he immediately turned back to Tenji and gave to him.  
"He's Koutarou. He used to go to school with his."

Bokuto tried to hide the ways his eyes bugged out of his head when remembered the man. He used to be one of Akaashi's best friends. They didn't seem like friends anymore. He wondered what happened.

"Oh, and he still follows you around like a lost puppy or is this just a coincidence that you're in the same place at the same time?" Tenji daunted, which made Bokuto's blood boil.

"We were just having lunch before we got back to work." Akaashi answered, in a very calm and professional way, considering Tenji was just picking at every little thing.

Tenji let out a low chuckle and shook his head.  
"Akaashi. You do realize that if you keep employing 'strays' you're just gonna run your father's company to the ground in seconds."

"Koutarou doesn't work for me. He's working the party tonight with the company he works for.

"Oh I se-"

"Excuse me sir. You cannot be parked there." An employee said when they opened the door.

"I was waiting for valet." Tenji said.

"We don't have valet service until 5 o'clock."

Tenji let out a huff of air.  
"This is ridiculous. I knew I should've gone uptown." He grumbled getting into his car and driving away from the restaurant.

"They don't need his service anyways." Bokuto mumbled quietly, glaring at his car as he drove away.

"They really don't. He's a bad tipper." Akaashi said winking and Bokuto couldn't help but chuckle.

Akaashi then turned and faced him and Bokuto couldn't help but look away. He now felt embarrassed for leaving so suddenly and now had to face Akaashi.

"Um.. I'm sorry..about earlier. I was disrespectful and I apologize." Akaashi said.  
"It was rude of me to pry into your personal life and try to change it."

Bokuto couldn't help but smirk at Akaashi's 'professional voice'

"It's okay. I didn't mean to just leave like that. I-um... It was just a little overwhelming with all the questions." Koutarou said, feeling a little ashamed and didn't really want to admit it.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah.. I just needed some fresh air. Sometimes I get a little...flustered in those sorts of situations. There were just so many people. I couldn't really think straight." Bokuto said, holding his head.

"I remember now. You never liked crowds or busy places. Sorry I'd forgotten just now."

"You're to soft." Bokuto said, walking over to Akaashi and nudging him with his elbow.  
"I'll be fine. I just needed some space. somewhere quieter."

The small smile on Akaashi's face was very much there and it was visible how his mood had changed.  
"I'll remember that the next time I take you out."

"Eh? Take me o-"

"There ya are! I'm so glad we found ya, Bokuto! We didn't want ya to leave before getting some lunch." Atsumu said, handing Bokuto a bag,

He looked inside and saw several containers of food that had steam coming out of them.

"And here's yer tea." Atsumu said, handing Bokuto a large to-go cup of steaming black tea, beaming the whole time.  
"Kaashi ordered it to-go just for you."

"Oh. Thank you." Bokuto said, blushing at the thought of Akaashi doing that for him.

"I didn't want you to leave without eating. And I didn't know what you wanted, so I hope you enjoy it." Akaashi said, but he seemed rather flustered as he spoke.

"This is more than enough..Thank you...Keiji." Bokuto said, feeling flustered and the butterfly feeling was back in his stomach.

"Well," Atsumu said, interrupting Akaashi and Bokuto's moment of.... awkwardness.  
"Now that we have lunch." He paused, holding up multiple bags of food,  
"We should probably get back and start getting ready."

"You're right." Akaashi said, checking his watch.  
"I need to get back."

"Here," Atsumu said, holding up his drink while handing Akaashi and Kuroo theirs.  
"To an amazing night and great success to Akaashi!"

They then cheered and went to the car, about to start getting ready for the night.


	9. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry

The tables were all finished and there was only an hour left before the party would start.

Bokuto went into the back to grab and went to the bathroom to change. When he stepped out of the stall and walked over to the sink, he saw himself in the mirror.

Not getting a chance to shower for a couple of days was beyond disgusting to him, but with work and the power going out, he hadn't had a chance.

Bokuto cupped his hands under the water and scrubbed his face. He then grabbed some paper towels and dried himself off.

Once he had changed and freshened up, Bokuto went back into the main hall and saw that the press was already starting to arrive and set up, along with some other important looking people who were making sure everything was ready.

Soon everyone would start arriving so Bokuto took the chance to slip outside for a moment of peace before the night began. He went out back into the alleyway where it was already dark, covered in the shadow of the building from the setting.

It was still April, so it wasn't freezing, but it was still chilly outside and Bokuto wished he had grabbed his coat. Oh well, he'll be fine for a couple of minutes in the cold.

He sat on the step in front of the door and pulled out his phone. He checked his email that had gone untouched the past couple of days and saw one from his college.

'East dorm students,

After the storm, dorms 40-70 have received devastating flood damage and are going to be treated for the mold over the next week. Please gather all belongings from your dorm immediately while the treatment proceeds.

Please contact your guidance counselor to be moved to a temporary dorm or notify the school if you will be staying off campus for that period of time.'

This was sent early in the morning but Bokuto hadn't seen it until now.

'Great.' he thought. Now he was going to have to find a place to stay. He'd probably end up asking Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but they were out of town for their family reunion and he didn't want to bother them. So for now he'd probably have to stay in a temporary dorm, which was something he had to arrange tonight or he wouldn't have a place to stay.

His thoughts were when he heard the metal door open behind him. He turned around, expecting to Yamiji there, but was surprised to find out it was Akaashi.

"Oh, hey Koutarou. Sorry, I don't mean to bother you. I can go somewhere else." He said, about to go back inside.

"No! It's fine. You can stay." Bokuto hated the way he sounded so desperate for Akaashi to stay.

"Thank you." He smiled and closed the door.  
"Thought I'd get some peace and quiet before tonight. Take it you're doing the same?"

"I was." Bokuto shrugged then sighed,  
"But now I have to arrange where I'll be staying for the next week."

"Why?"

"My dorm got flooded from the storm. They're going to be treating them for mold and we have to find places to stay. A temporary dorm or somewhere off campus."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Akaashi said.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll find somewhere-"

Bokuto's phone chimed and he saw another email from the school.

'All temporary dorms have been filmed. Please contact the school if you are without a place to stay.'

"Perfect..." Bokuto mumbled.  
"What convenient timing.."

"What happened?" Akaashi asked.

"Dorms are all full. Guess I'm going to have to ask my friends if I can stay with them. But they're out of town."

"So you have nowhere to stay?"

"Not at this moment." Bokuto said, hunching over and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"How about you stay with me?"

Bokuto turned to a definitely not blushing Akaashi.  
"What?"

"You can stay with me. I don't want you to have nowhere to stay."

"Keiji, you already let me stay the night the other day. I don't want to be in you way either."

"It's my offer, Koutarou. I would prefer if you stayed with me instead of somewhere else."

The way Akaashi said 'somewhere else' felt strange to Bokuto. He said it as if Bokuto would stay anywhere if he didn't have somewhere to go.

"Please, Koutarou. It'll make me feel better if you do."

Bokuto scoffed,  
"Make you feel better, huh. Keiji, I don't even know how long they'll take."

"That doesn't matter. As long as you-"

"Mr. Akaashi! Please hurry. The guests are starting to arrive." Tsukishima said, poking his head outside.

"Yes, I'll be there in one moment." Akaasio said. Tsukki nodded and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Please, at least consider it. I don't want you sleeping on the streets." Akaashi said laughing.

"I won't be sleeping on the streets, old man." Bokuto said as he stood up.  
"Too filthy. But I guess I'll let you know by the end of the night if I have somewhere to stay or not."

Akaashi smiled,  
"Thank you, Koutarou."

◇◇◇

"-and one last round of applause for our new CEO, Mr. Akaashi Keiji!"

The crowd cheered as Akaashi stood on the stage and posed for pictures, shook hands, and even gave a speech about his goals for the company.

Bokuto tried to watch as much as he could while he served, but didn't want to get distracted while he worked either.

"I need a refill over here." Someone said.

"May I get a napkin?"

"And another pair of silverware for me."

The fact that he was expected to wait so many tables by himself was insane. Apparently they didn't hire anymore waiters after they got the extra people count and now he was serving a section that should be managed by several more waiters.

Bokuto tried getting as much done in possible, but he started to feel exhausted and keeping up with demand was rough. Their company had never done a job for such a high class group of people before. And they all expected so much.

"Excuse, I would like to order drinks for everyone at this table." An older gentleman said.  
"And make it quick. My ride will be here shortly." He said, checking his watch.

"Yes sir." Bokuto said as he hurried to the kitchen.

"Bokuto, where have you been? You have three more tables that are still waiting." Yamiji said when Bokuto walked into the kitchen.

"I'm trying..." He said, trying not to be irritated, but it was hard when he had so many more tables than the other servers because they were 'new' or Yamiji didn't want to give so much work to the 'waitresses'.

"Just hurry it up."

"I need to give this man his drinks first. He said he needed them quickly."

"Fine. But go give these to the other tables while you wait." He said, and one of the chefs placed several dessert dishes on his tray.

Bokuto walked out and saw Akaashi talking to a couple of people and wondered if he was going to get a chance to sit and get to eat or relax. But that was the life of a super rich CEO. He was probably used to it.

"Hey."

Bokuto turned to the voice and the snapping of fingers and saw the same man from earlier.  
"Where are my drinks? Does quick not mean anything to you?"

"I'll be right back with them." Bokuto said, walking away with the disgusted feeling of the way he was being addressed and how the man got his attention.

"Hurry up Bokuto." Yamiji said as he came in to grab the tray that was full of champagne flutes.

"He's over there! Mr.Akaashi!"

Bokuto didn't have anytime to react when he heard the shouting and a camera crew and reporter came rushing past him, causing them to run into the tray Bokuto was holding, knocking it over on top of him as he fell.

The sound of glass breaking and Bokuto falling to the floor could be heard throughout the entire hall. The room went silent.

Bokuto was now on the ground, soaking in Champaign and surrounded by broken glass. He was cold, wet and embarrassed to be seen like this. His head was also starting to throb.

"Koutarou! Are you alright?"

Akaashi had rushed over to Koutarou instantly, while the younger was still trying to get his head straight and figure out what was going on.

"Get this on camera!"

"What happened?"

"What was that sound?"

There was so much noise and chaos. Too many people. He was soaked and in pain, and couldn't hear himself think because of the noise and chaos.

There were flashing lights of cameras that kept Bokuto from being able to see, but he felt hands grab him by his arms and pull him to his feet, before being rushed out of the room.

There was suddenly no more noise, and Bokuto blinked a couple times to get his vision back, but the hands on his arms wouldn't let go, which he was glad for, considering he didn't fee; like he could keep his balance.

"Bokuto, are you alright?"

Bokuto looked up and saw Keiji and Kuroo standing in front of him and saw that it was Kyojuro holding him up.

"I think so.." He replied, wiping his face off with his shirt sleeve. He startled to see that there wasn't just Champaign but also blood.

"it's just a scratch on your forehead. We'll get someone to take care of it." Keiji said.

"I'll go get the car and-"

"Akaashu! You need to be out here right now! There are reporters waiting to interview you."  
A man, probably one of Keiji's managers said.

"I'm in the middle of something." He said, not taking his eyes off Bokuto as Kuroo handed him something to clean the cut on Bokuto's forehead.

"You need to make a good first impression for the media or you will lose sponsors for your father's company! You need to be out here in one minute!"

Bokuto really didn't understand what was going on. He felt like he was floating and sick to his stomach at the same time. He heard some voices going back and forth but he kept his eyes focused on his shoes. only looking at one thing seemed helpful.

It was probably a couple of seconds but it felt much longer before the hands on his arms were now on his shoulders and there was one shoe and someone's leg next to his shoes he was staring at. He looked up and saw Akaashi, almost forgetting he was there. It made his head slam when he tried to remember what was going on.

"Koutarou, Kuroo's going to take care of you, alright? I'll be with you as soon as I can, okay?"

Trying to make those words make sense in Bokuto's mind was one of the most difficult things he felt he would ever have to do. So instead he tried to nod. When he did, there was wetness that fell onto his eyes and he tried to blink it away.

"I think it's a deeper gash than we thought." Keiji said, and pressed the sleeve of his suit against Bokuto's forehead.

"Should I take him to the hospital?" Kuroo asked Akaashi. Bokuto heard the words, but comprehending them wasn't something that was going to happen at that moment, as he swayed on his feet.

"Yes, he might need stitches. And I'm worried about the way he is acting. It's not normal."

"Okay, I'll tell the doctors what happened and see if they can figure out what this is."

Bokuto now felt like he was actually floating as the ground beneath him got further and further away. He then felt warmth around his body and face as he was pressed into something soft and warm, but a little scratchy.

"Alright. Please call me when you get there. I'll try and get there as soon as I can." Akaashi said.  
"I'll have Terushima and Sugawara with me."

"Okay. I'll go now." Kuroo said.

"Please make sure he's okay."

"I will."

There was movement and the background noise seemed to stop, but the woozy feeling didn't.

Bokuto then felt a cool, soft surface beneath him. After that, everything went black and silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Bokuto woke up with a headache, along with head pain. His body hurt and he didn’t want to open his eyes. But when heard unfamiliar noises, he felt worried and needed to know where he was.

“He’s doing alright. But you need to rest too.”

“I will. But I need to know that he’s okay.”

“The doctors gave him an IV and stitched the wound in his forehead. He had a fever of 101.2 and his blood sugar was also dangerously low, so they helped him with that too. He does need to eat when he wakes up though. He might even need nausea medicine before then as well.”

“He’s been out this whole time?”

“Yes, the doctor concluded exhaustion from stress and being over worked. He’ll need to rest if he wants to recover faster.”

“Geez...”

Bokuto opened his eyes and saw Kuroo and Akaashi standing at the foot of the hospital bed he found himself lying in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Akaashi asked, his voice and expression were soft and caring, but it was clear as day that he was in desperate need of sleep.

"What happened?" Bokuto croaked out, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

"Here." Kuroo came over and handed Bokuto a small cup of water, which he took with shaky hands and drank slowly.  
"I'll go tell the nurse your awake." Once Kuroo left the room, Akaashi spoke.

“There was an accident at the party. A tray of Champagne glasses fell while you were holding them. You got hit in the head and needed stitches.” Akaashi explained, and Bokuto lifted his hand to his forehead to feel the new stitches he would have for a while.

"But also, Koutarou..you passed out and not because of the fall..the doctor said it was because of your blood sugar."

Bokuto never paid attention when someone mentioned his blood sugar. He didn’t believe he actually had a problem because he never paid attention or actually cared, because nothing ever happened before. That he knew of...

“Did you eat enough?”

"You're the one who bought me lunch." Bokuto said, raising a dark eyebrow.

“I meant after. Did you have dinner? You need to make sure you eat plenty before you work as much as you did.”

Bokuto looked away to try and hide the blush appearing on his face in shame.“I thought I’d be fine... it was just a stressful night... there were a lot of people.”

Bokuto thought he just wasn’t a people person and tried to avoid crowds, but Iwaizumi was the one to notice and said that Bokuto probably had social anxiety by the way he acted around large crowds. It wasn’t a normal ‘I don’t like people’ sort of thing. Bokuto could feel himself shut down and his senses would be on overdrive at the same time.

He didn’t like the label of having social anxiety, just as he didn’t like to be told he had blood sugar issues, so he decided ignoring both would be best. But now they were both here to bite him in the ass.

"I'm sorry about that." Akaashi said, sitting on the edge of Bokuto's bed.

"Why are you apologizing. I was just doing my job." He replied to Keiji.

Akaashi let out a breathy laugh.  
"I know. But I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well..thank you..for taking care of me. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Koutarou."

That damn smile. Tomioka had to look away again because his face had turned red.

“Hey~.” A nurse said cheerfully as he walked in after knocking, with Kuroo following behind him.  
"How are you feeling?"

“Fine.” He answered, not really feeling anything. They probably gave him painkillers or something.

“That’s good to hear. Well, we did some tests and everything seems to be okay. You’ll need to keep your stitches in for a couple of weeks and keep them clean, and you will need to come back in just to your primary doctor and make sure everything is fine. So if you’re feeling alright, you are free to go home.”

“Okay, thank you.” Bokuto said.

“Of course. I’ll be right back with some papers to sign and I’ll come and get your IV out.”

"Thank you." Akaashi said, then the nurse left the room.

Bokuto liked his blond hair. He looked like Akaashi's assistant.

"I'll go bring the car around." Kuroo said, also leaving the room.

"Here." Akaashi said, handing Bokuto a white paper bag.  
“Some clothes. Your uniform was soaked, so I had Kuroo pick something up.”

“You didn’t have-“

“It’s fine. Just take it.” Akaashi said, setting the bag on Bokuto's lap anyways.  
"And here. You need to eat something too." He handed Bokuto a small bottle of orange juice.  
"I'll get you something when we get back."

Bokuto was in the middle of drinking his juice when Akaashi spoke.  
"Get back where?" He asked.

“My place. You need somewhere to stay, don’t you?” Akaashi asked.

“Well yeah. But I was just going to stay at my friend's place.” Bokuto responded.

“You said they were out of town. I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

Bokuto scoffed.  
“I’ll be fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Not a babysitter. A friend. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi. His face was covered in absolute exhaustion and Bokuto felt bad for wanting to argue him when he's already done so much. And if it put Akaashi at ease, it was worth it.

Bokuto sighed, "Okay."

The nurse eventually came back and removed his IV. Bokuto then got dressed and was ready to go, Akaashi standing with Bokuto's belongings in a white paper bag, ready to leave.

He was pushed out in a wheelchair before climbing into the backseat of the car.

It was still dark out when he left and saw that it was 4 o’clock in the morning. And he doubted Kuroo or Akaashi had gotten any sleep. He felt guilty, but didn’t say anything as they made their way to Akaashi’s place.

Once they arrived, Akaashi helped Bokuto out the car and thanked Kuroo for staying so late, to which he said it was no big deal before he left.

They then walked into the building and was greeted by a security guard.

"Good evening Mr. Akaashi." He said, opening the elevator for both of them.

"Good evening Tanaka. Thank you." Akaashi said, and stepped into the elevator.

Bokuto followed quietly. Even after sleeping for the last couple of hours, he was still exhausted and was ready to sleep again.

Bokuto leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as they rode up. His body felt heavy and he was ready to sleep again.

Bokuto jumped when he felt an arm around his shoulder and opened his eyes. A couple of seconds felt much longer and it took him a moment to remember where he was.

"You look unsteady." Akaashi said, holding onto Bokuto as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

He helped Bokuto inside and led him to the couch. The amazing, yet cold leather couch that Bokuto actually missed.

"I'll be right back." Akaashi said, taking off his coat and walking into another room.

Bokuto laid back and looked over to the fireplace that was off. It was still a gorgeous glass fireplace that made the room feel cozy, even if it was all an open plan.

There were no pictures on the mantel, only figurines and small sculptures. It kept the sleek look of the room, but there was no sentiment at all. Nothing that would be able to tell you who actually lived in the penthouse.

"Okay. What do you want to eat Koutarou?" Akaashi called out from behind him. Bokuto heard him walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

He sat up and looked over the couch at Akaashi.

"I don't need anything to eat, Keiji. Just go to bed. It's late. Besides, I don't think my stomach can handle anything this late."

He heard Akaashi chuckle lowly, sending chills through his body.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're alright." He sighed.

"You need to sleep, Keiji. It's-" Bokuto looked around for a clock and saw one above the fireplace that he hadn't noticed earlier and read the time.

"Jeez, 4:26. You should go to bed already."

"Okay I will. As soon as you're ready to."

Bokuto was confused,  
“What do you-“

“Koutarou, do you really think I was going to let you sleep on the couch? I live in an apartment that is much bigger than one man needs. I have plenty of rooms.”

“And... I’m assuming by what you said that you’re letting me stay in one.”

"Yeah." Akaashi smiled.  
"Come on. It's this way."

Bokuto grabbed the paper bag of clothes and got up to follow Akaashi down the dimly lit, with multiple dark wooden doors.

"You okay? Dizzy or anything?" Akaashi asked, turning his head slightly as he continued to walk.

"M'fine." Bokuto answered, trudging down the hall.

"Good." Akaashi said happily, then stopped at one of the doors.  
"Here. I hope this is okay."

Bokuto stepped inside the room and shouldn't have been surprised to see what was in the room.  
"This room is bigger than my dorm."

The room had a large bed, desk, dresser and two doors that led to a closet. There was also a ceiling to floor window on the back wall. The other walls were white and the floors were dark, like the main room in an apartment.

"Well," Akaashi chuckled, "I don't think dorm rooms are to big to begin with."

"You got that right."

"Um..Is there anything I can get you before bed?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you Keiji. For everything."

Bokuto saw Akaashi smile and was suddenly very thankful for the dim light of the room to cover his blush.

"Of course Koutarou. I hope you get some sleep and feel better in the morning."

"Well, when the sun rises. SInce it's already morning." Bokuto said, the corners of his lips turning into a smile.

"You're right. I guess I'll see you when the sun rises."

"Okay. Goodnight Keiji."

Akaashi smiled to Tomioka one last time before he closed the door, but not before telling Bokuto goodnight as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kind of weird lol


	11. Messy Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM STILL ALIVE!!!!

After a couple of hours of sleep, since Bokuto rolled over and saw that it was eight in the morning, he still felt well rested. The bed was the most comfortable thing he’s slept on ever. Going from his cheap mattress his uncle had, to the ones in his dorm, to this. It was like heaven.

He sat and stretched,then looked around the room, where he could see more details of it now that there was light.

Bokuto was curious about the door next to the closet so he got up and checked and saw that it was a small bathroom.

He was so grateful to see a shower. It felt like forever since he’s taken one and after last night, even with being cleaned at the hospital, he still felt sticky from the Champaign.

It helped that he also had the pair of clothes Akaashi had bought him that he only wore from the hospital back to the penthouse.

Bokuto didn't hear anything in the halls, so he assumed Akaashi was still asleep and didn't want to bother waking him to ask for something so simple like taking a shower. He knew Akaashi would probably say yes anyways because that's just how he is.

So Bokuto did. He took a warm shower and once he was finished he felt even more refreshed. He washed away days worth of work and stress down the drain and his whole body and mind felt lighter.

That was irrelevant though, because Bokuto needed to get going. He needed to go back to his dorm so he could figure out where he was staying. Of course..Akaashi did offer, but Bokuto felt that was too much to ask after only a couple of days of being in contact after five years.

Bokuto went to grab his things when he remembered he didn't have any of it. It was all probably left back at the party room. So now he had another stop to make before going back to campus.

He made the bed and tidied up before leaving the room. When he opened the door, he expected silence. Instead, he heard Akaashi talking to someone and quietly walked through the hall to the kitchen, where he found Akaashi on the phone while trying to cook.

“I can’t change what happened and I’m not going to apologize for my actions. I did what was right and that’s all that matters."  
...

"I don’t care what the media says. Let them say what they wish."  
...

"I- hold on, I’m getting another call."  
...

"Hello?”

Bokuto wasn't sure if he should be interrupting by walking into the room or not. Maybe just trying to sneak out so Akaashi wasn't distracted would be best.

“No, I will not do an interview right now.”  
...

“Because it is not the time. Goodbye.”

Koutarou watched Akaashi set the phone down and place his hands on the edge of the counter before leaning over and taking a deep breath.

He felt bad for seeing Akaashi in this much stress. He couldn't help but feel that he was being the cause of it because of what happened last night. What happened to him.

Akaashi then stood straight up and saw Bokuto out of the corner of his eye, then turned to face him.

"Koutarou, is everything alright?" He asked and Bokuto could see the dark circles under his eyes and felt guilty. They didn't get home until really late last night and there was no way Akaashi could possibly feel rested after that. He could only hope Akaashi didn't get to go workout like he had the last time Bokuto stayed.

"Fine. Is everything alright with you?" He asked, hoping he wasn't invading on anything he shouldn't ask about.

Akaashi sighed,  
"It'll be alright. JUst a little frustrated with some people at the moment. I've been having to do damage control for my company all morning."

"...I'm sorry...It's my fault."

Akaashi turned again and looked Bokuto straight in the eye.

"No it is not." He said sternly.  
"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine." Bokuto said.  
“Then you were wrong. You shouldn’t have helped me. I would’ve been fine and you wouldn’t be dealing with this mess or getting home at four in the morning after a huge event. I’m not that important.”

“You’re important to me!” Akaashi shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room, startling Bokuto.

His expression went from passionate to guilty when he saw how Bokuto reacted to his outburst.

"I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. I didn't mean to startle you." He said, turning away while scratching his neck.

"N-no it's not..Keiji..what did you mean by that?" Bokuto said, walking over to Akaashi.

"I have to go patch some things up with my-"

"No. Not about your company..about..what you said..about me? What did you mean about me?"

Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. The younger man had one hand on the counter top and an eager look in his eyes.

"I'm important to you. What did you mean?"

Wait.. did he really say that? Did Akaashi really say to Bokuto that he was important to him? How could he have slipped up this badly??

Bokuto didn't falter. He stayed and waited for an answer and he didn't look like he was leaving without one.

Akaashi ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He was about to say something he'd wanted to say ever since he met Bokuto but never felt like the time was right. This might not have been the way he wanted to confess..but he didn't have a choice. He had too. Gosh, he felt like a high school teenager in a romance manga.

"Koutarou..I..I meant what I said. You're...Important to me...I...I love you, Koutarou."

◇◇◇

The ride back to the college was...quiet. Very quiet. Neither of them knew what to say. Even Kuroo could tell there was tension between the two. Not like they were arguing though. It was different than that.

"Where would you like me to drop you off, Bokuto?" Kuroo asked after a while. He avoided asking until the last minute.

You can just drop me off at the front. I need to see where I'll be staying." Bokuto answered, wishing he could go straight to his dorm and not think about the rest of the day.

"Okay." Kuroo said, then pulled in front of the building and stopped.

"Thank you for the ride." Bokuto said, opening the car door and getting out. He didn't leave right away. He knew he had to say something to Akaashi. He couldn't avoid him after everything he's done for him.

"Um..Thank you..for..taking me in..and making sure I was alright. I-"

"Koutarou, I know.." Keiji sighed, "I know what I said..the way I said it without even talking about it with you. It was wrong of me..and I'm sorry."

Bokuto didn't know what to say. He hadn't spoked to Akaashi much since he had confessed his feelings.

"Um..It's okay. I..should go see if they..have my dorm ready..Thank you again." Bokuto said and went to close the door, but was stopped by Akaashi.

"Please call me. Let me know..if you need anything."

"I..will. Bye Keiji."

Bokuto then closed the door and walked away before he changed his mind and went back in there.

He couldn't believe Akaashi actually said that. Well he didn't know if he could believe if Akaashi meant it or not.

He seemed genuine and seemed like he meant it, but Bokuto didn't want to believe that was true. And the hard part was not knowing why he didn't want to believe it. Was it because..no..it couldn't be..

Bokuto had to get out of his own head by the time he walked up to the administrators office so he could figure out what his plans for the dorms where.

It was Sunday, but luckily there was someone to talk about the flooding. They also seemed to be talking to a man from the power company. Probably about the power lines that Bokuto saw down on the way back. There was also conveniently no power inside the administrators building either. He wondered if the whole school was out of power.

“Excuse me. I was wondering who I could speak to about the men’s dorms.” He said.

“Right over there.” She directed him over to another lady who held a clipboard and was speaking with some students.

She must’ve seen him walking over because she immediately turned her attention to him.

"Are you Bokuto Koutarou?"

"Yes I am." He answered.

She huffed, which confused him.

“We have been trying to contact you for the past two days. Dorms 40 through 47 have received the most flood damage and we told students in those dorms to retrieve their belongings so we could begin repairs. Your dorm however, 43, has yet to be cleaned out and mold is festering and along with the emergency heat kicking it, it’s spreading fast. We checked it over and doubt anything in there is salvageable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this isnt what you wanted...  
> but...  
> :)
> 
> Next update tomorrow or day after  
> You'll never know....


	12. Grief part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I never said the chapter would be long.... Fear not!! The whole reason I wrote this was to lead into the next chapter..which will be coming early tomorrow!  
> Bring tissues and if you are sensitive to sad or depressing thoughts you don't need to read, but this isn't that bad.  
> You can skip to where I put ◇◇◇ because then it will be better

Everything really was gone. Nothing was able to be saved at this point.

All of Bokuto's belongings were ruined and he had nothing left. Everything he had stored under his bed in boxes were completely ruined. Anything he had on shelves had water pooled on top and soaking through everything.

Everything. He didn't have much and nothing he owned was off value. But...there was one box...one box filled with pictures of him and his sister. The only box that truly mattered..was nothing but soggy, smudged paper.

Nothing was able to be saved. The pictures were water damaged and the notes were nothing but clumps of wet paper.

Bokuto sat on his wet carpet and went through everything, but it was too late. With being gone, the water had soaked through everything. The cheap dorm furniture and cabinets and every single item he owned.

He had to go tell them everything had to be thrown out. That they had to take everything and trash it because it couldn't be saved.

Bokuto felt like he wanted to die.

After everything that happened at work and with Akaashi, finding out that he had to find somewhere to stay, and now seeing that every single thing he owned was ruined..

He felt lost. What was he supposed to do now? It's not like he had a relative he could stay with. His sister and him had a fall out and she moved away soon after Bokuto enrolled in college and he wasn't even sure where she lived now. And he really didn't have to money to replace everything.

He only had one other option now and that was to see if he could stay with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It was still strange to him though. They had offered before but he told them that he didn't want to depend on anyone. But they knew he actually didn't want to be a burden to them, which he wasn't.

Maybe he'd just have to let go of his pride and ask. That is if he didn't want to sleep in the common area for the dorms. They got in trouble for that anyways.

They were supposed to be back today, so he figured he'd call them and ask if it was alright. The only problem thought..was that he didn't have his phone.

They never stopped at the party hall where his stuff was left.

He didn't even feel up to that. He was just going to go tell them to throw all of things out and head over to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's place and just wait there.

◇◇◇

Once he got to their place, he found the key they had hidden in case of getting locked out, he went inside and just laid on their couch. He felt miserable.

It was not easy telling them to throw out everything. He never even looked at his sisters pictures, but that didn't mean he didn't value them. Now they were gone.

He didn't even know what to do now. He didn't even want to be at their place. He didn't want to be asked questions that he knew they would ask. Maybe coming here was a mistake.  
Maybe-

"I told you we'd be back before lunch if we took the back way. There was no traffic."

"Alright, Iwa-chan. You proved me wrong, you can drop it now. I don't- Kou-chan?"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were back earlier than he expected.

"Hey." Bokuto said.

"What're you doing here? Not that I care, it's been a long weekend without seeing you." Oikawa said.

"I think this is all of it."

Bokuto didn't get a chance to respond to Oikawa's question when he heard an unfamiliar voice by the door. There was a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, carrying a duffle bag and a large suitcase.

"I didn't realize how heavy this was." The boy said.

"I knew it was going to be heavy. Better overpack then underpack though." Iwaizumi said to him.

Bokuto gave them both a puzzled look as he waited for an explanation as to who this person was.

"Oh Bokuto, this is Oikawa's cousin, Kageyama Tobio. He'll be staying with us for a little while to get to know the campus since he'll be going to college here. Tobio, this is our friend Bokuto." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You to." Bokuto said, realising how his plans had now been changed since he couldn't stay with them now that Kageyama was here.

"I'll show you to your room." Oikawa said, helping Kageyama bring his luggage to the bedroom. Once they left Iwaizumi spoke.

"What's up Bokuto? Everything alright?"

"Huh?Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Not to be rude, but why are you here? Are you okay?"

Could Iwaizumi really see right through him? Even if he could, Bokuto had to lie. There was no way he was getting into the discussion about Akaashi.

"I just..thought I left something here from the other day."

"Oh did you find it?"

"No. I probably left it at work." Bokuto said, walking towards the door. He should leave and let Kageyama get settled in without him being here. Considering he was only there to ask if he could stay, but plans changed.

"How was that, by the way." Iwaizumi asked before Bokuto could reach the door.  
"Did it go well?"

"Yeah it was fine." Bokuto lied and was thankful he didn't put any hair gel in today so his hair covered his stitches.

"I'm glad." Iwaizumi said, and Bokuto thought he was in the clear to go...but he was wrong.  
"How's school? I heard they're without power. Is your dorm without it too?"

Bokuto didn't know how to answer. If he lied to Iwaizumi and he found out, they'd be mad that Bokuto lied in the first place. But if he said it was, then they would want to help him and he didn't want to get into that. Especially since Oikawa's cousin was visiting and he didn't need to ruin that. He was only a friend. Not family.

"Bokuto?"

"It's fine. The power will be back soon. I gotta go get stuff from my work. I'll see you later." He said, then left before Iwaizumi could ask anymore questions.

Once he got down the street and out of the neighborhood, he realized that he literally had nowhere to go and was walking to nothing. His dorm was flooded, there were no more available, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had company, and... he couldn’t go to Akaashi’s.

He had offered, but... he couldn’t. Not after what Akaashi told him.

Bokuto didn't even know how he felt about all of that. Akaashi loved him? Always? Why didn't he tell him back in high school? Are these fort of feelings new? Did..Bokuto feel the same way? No.

No. He couldn't. Bokuto had never been in love before. And Akaashi? Akaashi was his high school friend and tutor. Yeah Bokuto got a weird feeling in his stomach when he's around Akaashi, but that's just because he is a CEO and Bokuto was just a college student with no guaranteed career in the future. Only a piece of paper that was supposed to get him somewhere in life.

What was he supposed to do?

Bokuto didn't even realize how lost in thought he was until he saw how far he had walked. When he looked around though... it reminded him that he did still have one option. He did have a place to stay. But... no, he wouldn’t let anything happen. He was just going to stay until they fixed his dorm. That was all... he’s not going to give in so easily.

◇◇◇

Akaashi was anxiously pacing around his office. He was taking phone calls all day about the event that happened yesterday before the party, but the entire time he couldn't get Bokuto off his mind. He was afraid he made Bokuto uncomfortable and he'd never want to see Akaashi again.

They hadn't seen each other in five years, but when he saw Bokuto the other day for the first time in all those years being apart, those feelings he had in high school came back.

He wanted to be with Bokuto.

But maybe he shouldn't have told Bokuto his feelings so he could still see him, or waited longer before confessing. Maybe he had now messed up any sort of chance he had at being a couple.

"Still thinking about him?" Kuroo asked, standing in the doorway of Akaashi's office.

"I messed this up." Akaashi said, shaking his head in disappointment in himself.  
"He's already going through a lot I'm sure. And now I go and make it worse for him. I shouldn't have said anything."

"He wouldn't have known if you didn't tell him. Now he can make a decision for himself. And you just have to be okay with that decision." Kuroo said.

Akaashi didn't like it, but he could always count on Kuroo telling him the truth, even if it was something he doesn't want to hear. That's why Kuroo and him work well together.

"You're right. But..I want to check on him. The power is still out at the school. I want to make sure he has a place to stay." Akaashi said, grabbing his coat as he walked out.

Kuroo chuckled,  
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He He   
> I am sorry


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I haven't written anything in so long im so sry-  
> Schools a bitch  
> READ THE TAGS!! THIS IS A WARNING!!  
> Also, Bokuto is short here :p

He was there. He could turn back if he wanted. but once he was in, he'd have to stay. Bokuto tried to think logically and wondered if this was a bad idea or a horrible one.

He needed somewhere to stay..and the doors were always opened here..and it shouldn't be that bad. They'd buy nice things for Bokuto to. He just had to make the best out of this.

Bokuto took a deep breath and walked into the gas station. Daishou's station.

"I knew you'd come back sooner or later."

◇◇◇

"This is it, right?" Akaashi asked.

"This is the place we dropped him off before." Kuroo said, parking in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's house. They had already gone back to the college and Bokuto wasn't there, so this is the second best place they decided to look.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Akaashi said, getting out of the car and walking up to the front door. He hoped Bokuto was there.

He knocked and waited for a response, before a tall, brown haired man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Akaashi Keji. I was wondering if Koutarou was here. I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh, so you're the mystery guy who dropped him off the other day." Oikawa smirked.

"Who's at the door?"Iwaizumi asked, joining Oikawa at the door.

"It's Akaashi. The guy with the fancy car that dropped Bokuto off the other day."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Iwaizumi and this is Oikawa. Um, Bokuto isn't here right now. He took off a little while ago."

"Oh, so you know where he went?" Akaashi asked.  
"I went to the campus but the power was out and I asked about his room and they told me it was flooded-"

"Wait what? Bokuto didn't tell us about that." Oikawa said.

"You didn't know? The school counselor said several of the men’s dorms were flooded and those students had been moved, but had no record of Bokuto being moved. Koutarou told me last night he had nowhere to stay. I thought he might’ve been here.”

"He came by, but said everything was fine at school." Iwaizumi said.

"Iwa-chan...do you think..?" Oikawa looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked.

"Oikawa, stay here with Tobio." Iwaizumi said, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet.  
"I'm going looking for him."

Akaashi didn't wait to ask questions and got into the back of his car and gave Kuroo instructions to follow Iwaizumi.

"Where are we going?" Kuroo asked.

"To find Koutarou. I have a bad feeling something's really wrong."

◇◇◇

Bokuto had avoided going up to Daishou's apartment above his store for obvious reasons. But Bokuto kept the conversation light and asked if he could stay on his couch for a few days instead of getting paid for his shifts.

"You know it's more of a treat for me to have you stay over." Daishou said in a sultry voice, which made Bokuto's skin crawl.

Daishou was probably one of the most disgusting men Bokuto had ever met, and the only reason he got a job there was because he needed money and he heard from a classmate that he pays well.

His classmate however had no morals and even said he'd sleep with Daishou if he got paid. Bokuto thought he had morals now, but he wasn't so sure since he just asked if he could sleep at Daishou's place.

"I'm surprised you agreed. You seem to listen to your friends to much and let them live life for you. About time you made your own decisions." Daishou said, draping an arm across Bokuto's shoulders as they stood behind the counter.

"I just needed a place to stay. My dorm flooded. I lost all my stuff." Bokuto said, stepping away from Daishou's touch.

"So~ you need a place to stay and a couple of the necessities. Well, I can help you with that." Daishou said, stepping back over to Bokuto.  
"If you can help me with something first."

Bokuto was cornered as his back was pressed against the wall and Daishou hovered above him. 

Bokuto thought he was saved by the bell when a customer walked in. Sadly, he was wrong.

"Sorry, we're closed." Daishou said.

"I see you've got yourself a sweet treat there. Definitely your type." The blond man said by the entrance. Bokuto knew he was a regular and saw him on several occasions.

"You know I leave the woman for you. The men are mine." Daishou said, pulling Tomioka close to him. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Alright, I'll leave this to you. But you owe me some beer and an explanation about how you finally got the one you were after." The man laughed disgustingly before leaving, which made Bokuto's stomach churn. Now that he was gone-

Bokuto suddenly felt Daishou squeeze his behind and shove his face into the side of Bokuto's neck.

"H-hey!"

"You need assistance, don't you? I'm not asking for much."

Bokuto tensed and felt sick to his stomach. He didn't think this would happen. He didn't think Daishou was ever serious about this.

His head was fuzzy and his vision blurry. His body felt heavy all of the sudden and he didn't realize that he was being dragged up the rickety stair to Daishou's apartment.

It was the awful smell that hit Bokuto and brought him back to reality before his instincts kicked in and he knew he had to fight.

"Okay, you didn't struggle on the stairs so there's no need to start now." Daishou said, holding tightly to Bokuto's wrist as he began to pull away.

"Daishou, forget it. I don't need your help, just let-"

"Nah, I've waited for long enough."

Daishou harshly shoved Bokuto onto his filthy couch and held him down before Bokuto got a chance to stand up.

"Daishou! Stop! We are not doing this!" Bokuto shouted, trying to twist his body out of Daishou's grasp. He panted heavily as he struggled to get out, but just Daishou's body weight was enough to keep Bokuto down.

He wished he never came here. Never heard about this place. He should've stayed with Iwaizumi and Oikawa or even..Akaashi.

He should've stayed with Akaashi. That's who he wanted to see. That's who he wanted to be with. He wanted Akaashi here. If he was going to do this with anybody..it would be Akaashi.

"Well, you stopped moving, making this a little easier. Might as well enjoy it then." Daishou said, running his hand under Bokuto's shirt now that he stopped struggling.

He didn't want to accept it, but it was his own dumb mistake of coming here and subconsciously knowing what Daishou wanted. So he let him do what he wanted. Bokuto already screwed up and left Akaashi when he should've told him how he really felt, instead of running away.

Bokuto so zoned out at this point he didn't even hear the banging on the door downstairs until Daishou got off of him and started yelling.

"We are closed, dammit!"

Bokuto was so upset to hear that the banging eventually stopped, as he thought he was in the clear and Daishou wasn't going to do anything.

"Damn drunks. They don't need to be drinking in the middle of the day. Guess I'll need to hire someone for those shifts while I'm up here with you." He said, turning his attention back to Bokuto.

Bokuto tensed again and squeezed his eyes shut as Daishou started running his hand up Bokuto's shirt and touching his chest. He felt like he was going to puke. This was not how he wanted his first time to be.

"Kou-chan"

"Koutarou are you here?!"

Two people started screaming for Bokuto seconds after he heard the back door burst open. Neither him nor Daishou really got a chance to react before they were coming up the stairs.

"Who the hell-"

Daishou was cut off when Bokuto watched Kuroo punch him square in the face before shoving him off Bokuto and put his arms in a lock behind his back.

"Koutarou!"

Bokuto was then embraced by Akaashi and was still in shock since he couldn't move his body and just let Akaashi hold him.

"Kou! Oh my God!"

Bokuto moved his eyes and saw Iwaizumi running over and kneeling next to him, gently rubbing his back in comfort.

"Bokuto, what happened?"

What... did happen? Why did nothing feel real? He felt like he was floating yet wanted to die at the same time.

Bokuto looked like a scared animal. He took short, quick breaths and his eyes were darting between Iwaizumi, Akaashi and Kuroo. He was also just coherent enough to feel pathetic that he had to be saved from someone he approached first.

"Let's go." He heard Akaashi say, but he sounded muffled as Bokuto began to slip out of consciousness as his adrenaline started to crash.

He felt Akaashi hold onto him before he was lifted off the couch and into Akaashi's arms. There was some slight movement but it didn't matter because right now he felt safe. Bokuto closed his eyes and the world ceased to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really rushed and Im sorry


	14. Forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE SHAWTY!  
> IM STILL ALIVE!

Bokuto woke up without a trace of memory of what happened before he fell asleep. His mind was completely blank.

He sat up slowly and cautiously when nothing felt familiar. The bed was softer than his dorm bed and the air wasn't stuffy. It took a lot to freak him out, so he stayed calm when he finally opened his eyes to find out where he was.

He wasn't at his place..or Iwaizumi and Oikawa's...he was still at Akaashi's? No...He left..right? Was that a dream?..no..but what happened?

Bokuto got out of the bed and walked over to the window and opened the curtain. It was sunrise..no..sunset...what the hell was going on.

He walked over to the door and opened it to immediately hear several voices out in the main room.

Bokuto walked quietly, incase Akaashi had guests that he didn't want to bother. Bokuto thought he was anxious for that, but when he saw the police in Akaashi's living room, he wished it was only some house guests.

“We’ll collect records on him and check for any other incidents since his description matches a man from several other cases we’ve had regarding this sort of thing.”

Bokuto peeked around the corner and saw a police officer talking to Akaashi, while another one was talking to Kuroo, along with a couple others that were lingering around the penthouse.

“Thank you officer. And he’s in custody now?”

"Yes, Mr.Akaashi. And we'll be staying until Mr.Bokuto is ready to talk about what happened so we can proceed."

Mr.Bokuto as in..himself? Bokuto couldn't stand in the hallway and wait anymore once he heard his name.

"Koutarou! You're awake!"

"Iwa?"

Iwaizumi came over and gave Bokuto an unexpected and tight hug. Why was he at Akaashi's place?

"Koutarou, you're up." Akaashi said, rushing over to him as well.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's going on?" He asked, looking around the room, confused.

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"Koutarou..do you not remember?"

He shook his head. He figured something was wrong because of the police, but his mind was blank.

"Did he sustain any injuries when you found him?" The cop asked Akaashi.

"Not that I am aware of. We seemed to have made it before anything happened." Akaashi said, but looking distressed talking about it.

"Would it be alright if we check for any head injuries?" The police officer now asked Bokuto .

Not knowing what was going on made him not want them to check even more than if he knew what was going on.

"Why? What's going on?"

Bokuto went to step backwards, but he felt dizzy and started to sway. Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and held on tightly.

"We'll explain once you get something to eat." Akaashi said.

"I don't need to eat, I need to know what's going on."

Akaashi sighed through his nose, but kept his gaze locked on Bokuto, as the younger did the same.

"Could you give us a moment." Akaashi asked the police officers, who politely stepped away while Akaashi led Bokuto back into the hallway, with Iwaizumi helping Bokuto walk just in case.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Bokuto said, a little louder than he wanted to.

"You need to eat first. When's the last time you ate?" Akaashi asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know what's going on!"

Bokuto looked over to Iwaizumi, then back to Akaashi, waiting for answers from either man.

"Koutarou..you were at Daishou's." Iwaizumi said, but it took him a while to make since of the words.  
"You left our place and went to Daishou's..do you not remember any of that?"

Bokuto shook his head again. He felt like he should know, or was at least getting some glimpses of memory back, but he didn't recall much.

"Koutarou, you need to eat first. It's been all day since you last ate.

It got on Bokuto 's nerves that Akaashi was so persistent about him eating. Why was he so worried about him?

"Come on." Iwaizumi said, lightly tugging on Bokuto 's arm to walk.

"I'm fine." He said, yanking away.  
"I walked out here just fine."

Bokuto knew he was being short tempered, but he could feel how anxious he was, not knowing what was going on or what was happening. He was so confused.

"I'll be right back." Akaashi said, while Iwaizumi told Bokuto to sit down at the table.

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen while Bokuto sat and tried to remember what happened. Why was he here? Why was Iwaizumi here? What day was it? What time was it? Why couldn't he remember? Why was he at Daishou's?

"Here." Iwaizumi said, handing Bokuto a glass of orange juice and some crackers.  
"I have no idea how to use anything in here. I'm sure AKaashi will cook you something when he gets back."

"Since when did you two become buddies?" Bokuto asked.

"Since he came to our place looking for you." Iwaizumi said seriously after Bokuto 's fruitless attempt at humor.  
"We went to Daishou's when Akaashi said he couldn't find you at the campus. Said your dorm was emptied. Do you not remember any of this?"

"I don't know..it all feels like a weird dream." Bokuto ran his hand through his hair.

"You didn't seem drugged when we found you."

"Drugged?! What even happened!?" Bokuto said, panic rising in his voice.

"I asked them to come back tomorrow when we settle things." Akaashi said, walking back into the kitchen.

When Bokuto looked at him though..he felt like he was forgetting something Akaashi told him.

It felt important..but not important enough to remember it seemed.

"Good. I think tomorrow will be better anyways."

Bokuto didn't know why Iwaizumi was coming off so cold with everything he said. Why was he so mad?

"I think so too. Are you eating Koutarou?"

"Yeah." He said.

Akaashi then took a seat at the table with them and things got awkward. Was Bokuto supposed to say something or..he didn't know..

"We should probably get home. Tooru has been calling me all evening and I doubt him and Tobio have eaten dinner."

"Tobio?"

"Yeah- I guess you forgot about that to. Oikawa's cousin Tobio Kageyama is staying with us for a couple of weeks to tour the campus and get to know the area for next year."

"So..how are all four of us going to stay at your place? Why can't I just go back to my-..oh..I do remember that..still flooded, right."

"Yeah. So come on. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."  
Iwaizumi didn't say that in a nice or friendly way.

Bokuto still didn't understand why he was so upset. Did he do something wrong? Did he upset Iwaizumi in some way?

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. I'll just-"

"What? Go back to Daishou's?! Cause that worked out so well last time!"

"What are you talking about?? I don't even remember what happened! You can't be mad at me for that!"

"No, but before you forgot, you went to Daishou's anyways! We’ve told you before that you shouldn’t work there and yet you go back. Do you not know what he does? Do you really not care that you’re willing to put your life at risk?!”

“I don’t know why I was there, but I’m sure there’s a reason!”

“There’s no reason good enough for you to go to him!”

Their shared glare didn't falter after the outbursts, so it was Akaashi who broke the tension after a while.

"How about you just stay with me? I know you said before you didn't want to, but since your dorm isn't ready, why don't you just stay?"

"I don't know, how about you ask Iwaizumi and get his permission?" Bokuto said, knowing he was being petty.

"I don't care. You just better stay away from Daishou's and get some help." He said, then got up from the table and walked to the door.  
"See you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My socials :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/
> 
> Please follow me there :D


	15. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz i bet some of y'all thought i was dead-  
> but  
> Surprise shawty!  
> Im still alive and I got two updates tehe

Bokuto basically stared lasers at the elevators door as Iwaizumi got on and left, leaving Bokuto sitting at the dinner table with Akaashi.

"Why is he so mad? I don't know why I can't remember. He doesn't have to act pissed off because of it."

"He was really worried about you Kou. He told me what Daishou has done before. How could he not be angry?"

"I don't even know what happened! Why aren't either of you listening to that! You could at least tell me what happened!"

Akaashi didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but he didn't break eye contact with Bokuto either.

"We don't really know what happened either. We couldn't find you and Iwaizumi said where you might be, so we went there."

"Keiji...that explains nothing."

"Look, Kou, both Iwaizumi-san and I agreed not to put ideas in your head about what happened-"

"You and Iwa-chan are two very different people. You can't agree with him just because he's known me longer. You can tell me what happened!"

"No. If you don't remember in a couple of days, then I'll tell you, but I'm not putting ideas in your head from what we saw."

"Why? What're you so worried about?! I already lost a whole day! I might remember why I went to Daishou's if you tell me!"

"Koutarou, I don’t know what’s going through your mind right now or why you can’t remember, but-“

“You’re trying not to put ideas in my head to scare me, I get it.” Bokuto huffed and pushed his chair away from the table and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Akaashi asked, alertly.

"Relax. I'm going to my room, since I can't go back to my dorm." Bokuto didn't mean to sound rude, but he was irritated and anxious.

There where things he was missing and that they wouldn't tell him. He was more mad at Iwaizumi than Akaashi, but he was taking it out on Akaashi since Iwaizumi had left.

"Koutarou, you haven't eaten yet."

"Not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat. How do you expect to get better if you don't take care of yourself?"

Bokuto stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at Akaashi right away. If it was anyone else, he'd tell them to put a sock in it, but since it was Akaashi...he felt more obligated to listen.

"I'll cook something. I haven't eaten dinner yet either." Akaashi said, a lot more casually as Bokuto heard him walk to the kitchen.

He gave it a couple of minutes of Akaashi rummaging around around the kitchen before he sighed and went back. He went to sit on the couch though instead of sitting at the dinner table.

"Is-"

"Anything's fine. I don't care." Bokuto answered Akaashi's question about dinner before he could even ask.

"Okay. I'll do what I can."

Bokuto sighed and felt bad for being so snappish with Akaashi, but he knew he had a right too. He felt like shit, his brain was all foggy, and he still had no answers. He didn’t understand what Iwaizumi’s deal was and honestly wanted to call him and demand answers... but it was late and he was on his way home to Oikawa... and he guessed their cousin was there or something. That... sort of felt familiar, but he wasn’t sure...

"You left your stuff here yesterday when you left." Akaashi said, suddenly very close to Bokuto, which startled him when he realized he had been nodding off.  
"Here." Akaashi said, handing Bokuto his raggedy backpack that he was actually embarrassed by.

"Thanks." Bokuto said, feeling like..he had forgotten this somewhere else. This goddamn memory loss things was pissing him off. He knew they were there, but it was impossible to make out. How the hell did this even happen?

He fished out his phone from his bag and flipped it open. Dead. Of course. And no charger with him. Damn. And of course, there’s no way Akaashi - Mr. Rich CEO- had a charger for a twenty dollar phone that was a piece of shit. Not that it really mattered. The only people he would ever need to get in contact with he already talked to today.

“You left it when I went to drop you off earlier this morning.” Akaashisaid.

"I..guess that was this morning?"

"Yeah."

Bokuto had to stop thinking about what he had forgotten before it started to make his head hurt.

"You were..kinda in a hurry to leave." Akaashi said.

"Why's that?" Bokuto asked as a general wondering. What was he in such a rush to leave for? Did-

"It was nothing important. Just wanted to get back to the campus."

"..no..no, there's more than that, isn't there? What aren't you telling me now?" Bokuto pressed. He could vaguely recall something Akaashi had said to him..that he believed was this morning.

"Keiji what did you say? You said something that made me want to leave."

Depending on Akaashi's answer, Bokuto might very well just get up and leave. Find somewhere else to stay. Akaashi stayed quiet and that ticked Bokuto off even more.

"If you want me to eat, you better tell me." Bokuto threatened, knowing it was a cheap shot but it worked.

Akaashi sighed,  
"It was nothing. I just said you need to take better care of yourself."

Bokuto raised an eyebrow.  
"You tell me that anyways."

"I..was just more upset about it after you got out of the hospital... and I overstepped my bounds.”

Bokuto knew that was bullshit, but he wasn’t going to get the answer out of Akaashi. He didn’t want to push anymore either when he saw that it was actually upsetting him. Bokuto should be the one upset here, but seeing Akaashi made him feel guilty.

Did he lash out at Akaashi earlier before he left? Should he apologize? Maybe... if Akaashi told him the truth and gave him a reason to apologize.

“Fine... when will food be done? I’m tired.”

“Shortly... just need to make sure I’m doing this right.”

Bokuto turned around and watched Akaashi read the back of a box...something and looked like he was reading it in a different language.

"Having trouble there, big guy?"

"A little..I don't usually cook." He admitted.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Rich Guys got a personal chef, doesn't he?"

"I do. I told them they could take the night off though.”

“Well, how come I haven’t seen them around here before? I’ve been coming over the past several days.”

“It’s been easier to relax without people here, honestly. I even told Kuroo he could go home; even though he lives a couple floor down.”

“I’ve been there.”

Akaashi turned away and went to stir the boiling pot on the stove.

"Am I special or something?" Bokuto joked, but Akaashi seemed more serious when he turned around and looked at Bokuto.

"You mean a lot to me Koutarou."

"...okay.." Bokuto said skeptically. Where was this going?

“I enjoyed having you around during this stressful time. I’ve... wanted to see you for the longest time, and I couldn’t have even imagined you being at this event. I was honestly really excited to see you. And how you haven’t changed.” Akaashi turned of the stove and moved the pot away from the burner.

“I’m probably about to make the same mistake I made earlier this morning-“

Wait, was he about to say the real reason why Bokuto had left that morning?

“But I really do love you Koutarou. I know that I’m probably overstepping again, but I thought about what to say this time.”

“Keiji-“

“Please just listen to what I have to say. I... I’ll tell you what happened earlier if you’ll just hear me out first.”


	16. Explanation

Listening to Akaashi explain what had happened and how he and Iwaizumi had found Bokuto at Daishou's was really hard to do. He explained how they found Daishou assaulting him and took him back to Akaashi's place when he passed out.

“So... why... didn’t you want to tell me that?” Bokuto asked.

He and Akaashi were sitting on the couch after they ate, which Bokuto was happy for since now he didn't know if he could stomach anything. He wished he listened to Iwaizumi and Oikawa when they told him not to work there.

"Iwaizumi told me not to tell you this...because he didn't want you to worry...but you're important to me..and I feel like you should know." Akaashi said, but Bokuto found himself anxiously holding his breath as he awaited an answer.  
"He said that you've lost your memory before during a traumatic event and was afraid it would happen again.”

“What... what do you mean? I haven’t forgotten anything... have I?”

“He didn’t tell me what it was that happened... but I would tell you if I knew... I feel like you should know, I wouldn’t keep it a secret from you.”

Bokuto knew Akaashi wasn't saying that just to make Iwaizumi look bad or try to win Bokuto over..he genuinely meant it.

"Thanks..I mean...you telling me kinda helped...I think I remember a little bit now."

"I'm glad." Akaashi smiled.

"So...all of this happened after I left..because..you told me you loved me? And I freaked out and left?"

"Well, I did give you a ride back to campus..so you didn't get to run away completely." Akaashi said un-humorously.

"Well that's good." Bokuto smiled awkwardly, but he still couldn't push past that dreaded feeling in his stomach. How did this all happen? How did he forget? What scared him so much earlier that he left like he did. Akaashi just said that he loved him..that wasn't so scary...right?

He looked up and saw Akaashi gazing at him; the only light source coming from the sconces above the glass fireplace and any lights from buildings that were shining through the floor to ceiling window.

It was weird. He didn’t understand why he would’ve freaked out before... the man that confessed his feeling to him... he was perfect. Why was he so pathetic?

Akaashi was there for him and was helping him through all of this and yet..he pushed him away because he was scared? That sounded like him. He never did anything outside his comfort zone and ended up hurting people because of it. He never left that job at Daishou's because he had it for four years and should’ve listened to his friends when they told him to leave.

Why was he so bad at this?

"Kou? Are you alright? You look sick." Akaashi said. He wasn't wrong. He felt sick and wondered if it really showed on his face that much.

He wasn’t going to cry. That wasn’t him. But he felt like bile was going to come up instead of tears. He took a breath leaned against the cool, leather couch.

“Do you need me to get you something?”

“No.” Bokuto said, shaking his head slowly.

“Do you want to go to the doctor?”

“I’d rather not go back to the hospital so soon.”

“Okay, but if this gets worse I’m taking you, alright?”

“Fine... I should get some rest. You too. It’s Monday tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, it is. The college has canceled classes for the next three days and I’d like you to take those days to rest.”

"Keiji, final exams are coming up and I need to study and call Yamijiand see if he has anymore work-"

"You're not going back to work for him." Akaashi said sternly.  
"You were being overworked and taken advantage of and that's not okay. Once he pays you for your work, I'll help you find a new job that would be lucky to have you as their employee."

Bokuto raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh, really?"

“Yes, really. You are a hard worker and deserve to work in a place that acknowledges that.”

“I know that, but looking for a job as a college student isn’t as easy as it sounds. It doesn’t help that I don’t even look like a have any potential, but then they get to my background and makes it even harder to be hired. Yamijihired me because they needed extra waiters, and Daishou... well, you know that story.”

"Yes..I do..but-"

"Keiji. we can talk about this later...besides... you still have something to tell me. I mean, you already confessed to me, but... are you gonna ask me out?”

◇◇◇

When Bokuto woke up the next morning, he was still on the couch but Akaashi was gone. They had stayed up late talking about... their... status, but it still wasn’t clear. They seemed to both be too nervous to say anything to make it... official. Which Bokuto was kind of glad about. He's honestly never been in a relationship and never felt that way about anyone...until Akaashi.

But still, he didn’t want to rush into anything right away. They both had enough on their plates at the moment and it was probably better to wait and reestablish before it was confirmed.

“Morning.”

Bokuto heard Akaashi walk into the room.

“I thought you left for work?”

“I didn’t want to leave before you woke up.” He said, adjusting his tie.

He really looked good in a suit.

“Figured I’d give you a ride back to the campus so you could get your things while you stay here.”

“Oh yeah. I guess I can’t stay on campus for a few days. I wonder when they dorms will be ready for living again.”

“I guess you wouldn’t remember what happened there that made you leave, would you?” Akaashi asked, putting his suit coat on.

"No, but I promise I won't run away his time." Bokuto said sarcastically.

"I'd hope so." Akaashi smiled.

"I'll have Kuroo pick you up once you pack everything you need."

"Yeah.." Bokuto said, but suddenly felt like he was forgetting something, which he was... but it felt important.

“You alright? Are you feeling sick again?” Akaashi asked, concerned.

“No, no, I just... felt like a was about to remember something... jeez this is annoying.” He said, slumping back against the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi said, walking back to the couch and leaning over Bokuto

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

There were those butterflies again. Akaashi was so close and it took every ounce of Bokuto's willpower not to get lost in his eyes.

“N-no... just, hope my memory will come back with time, you know?”

“Of course." Akaashi smiled.

"W-well, I should get ready. You have to get to work, don’t you?”

“I’ll get there when I get there. Besides, we still need breakfast.”

◇◇◇

They left and stopped for a quick breakfast before Kuroo dropped Akaashi off at his office and took Bokuto back to the college. It had been a pretty nice morning, but Bokuto felt anxious about something. He was worried to get to the campus.

“Where would you like me to park?” Kuroo asked, drawing Bokuto out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, by the dorms are fine. There should be parking since there’s no school in today.” The storm caused a lot of chaos and destruction, but Bokuto could at least be thankful for there being no school until Thursday.

Once they got there, the parking spaces by Bokuto's dorm were almost all empty. His and the couple others around him were the only ones that had flooded. That much he remembered.

“I’ll be a couple of minutes. Thanks for giving me a ride.” Bokuto told Kuroo.

"No problem." He said, then Bokuto walked into his dorm room and was surprised to see the door open.

"Uh... what’s going on?” He asked when he walked in a saw a couple men pulling up the cheap and tattered carpet. That wasn’t as surprising since it did flood and probably had mold, but he was confused when he didn’t see any of the belongings.

“We’re getting the rest of this damaged furniture and flooring up now. We just finished getting rid of everything else that was ruined.” One of the workers said.

“B-but, this is my dorm. Where’s all my stuff?” Bokuto asked.

“Don’t know what to tell you, kid. We heard it was okay to throw everything that was damaged away. I’d talk to someone else if you wanna know what’s going on.”

Was this it? Was this why he left in the first place? Was this what he was so anxious about?  
His insides hurt and he didn’t know what he was going to do. Why couldn’t he remember this?!

Did he go through this already. Did he know that everything he owned was ruined and now nothing but landfill?

"Koutarou!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule is super weird and I am very sorry about that TWT  
> I have been on a weird hiatus but I'm back now :D  
> However, my updating is going to get much slower because now I'm going to only have a few hours a week to write due to personal issues, so please know that I do not plan on quitting this story, the updates will just take a while to come out.
> 
> My Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/  
> Twt: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild
> 
> Anyways, have a good night/day <3  
> Im mucho tired 😪

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!  
> Little disclaimer: I write fast and do not proof read, so there will be a lot of mistakes TwT


End file.
